At First Sight
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Toph had decided that she wants to see. She asks Katara to take her to the Spirit Oasis to drink the water that can heal her blindness. Little did she know that sometimes wishes are too much to handle. Completed
1. My Beginnings

At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Staring at the empty road was something I have never done. I had always been surrounded by the darkness that became my refuge and home. I was wrapped in pitch black and my only means of observing the world was through the vibrations that objects, people and insects sent through the earth. I am an accomplish Master Earthbender and Metalbender. I am practicing on becoming the best Sandbender and hopefully soon a Woodbender. Plants have a lot of minerals, which are easy to bend. The only thing is that the particles are so small that I need greater concentration to achieve this. But returning to the original topic: the darkness. For the first sixteen years of my life, I lived in complete darkness. But all that changed.

"Is anything happening, Lady Toph?" asked Wang, the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He stared at Toph worriedly. Toph just sat near the Spirit Oasis, her hands covering her eyes. She didn't answer. Silent tears ran down her face, but she kept quiet.

"Toph, are you alright?" asked Katara. She tried to touch her friend, but Toph just shrugged.

"I am afraid to see, Katara." cried Toph. "I have never seen the world the way you do. All I know of the world is darkness, vibrations that I pick up from the earth and the sound that I hear around me. I am scared. This was a mistake Chief Wang, Katara." she sobbed. Katara reached down and hugged Toph. Both of them remained in an embrace, until Toph recovered her senses. She stood up and walked away from the oasis, where the spirit of Tui and La, swam freely.

"Toph, open your eyes." Katara said kindly. "You chose to do this on your own. We just want to help you. I came all the way from the South Pole to encourage you. This is important to me, as it is to you." said Katara, reaching for Toph's hand. Both girls stood closed to Wang.

"Toph, the healing properties only work if you are willing. I do not think that these waters are going to help you recover your sight if you don't want them to." said Chief Wang, placing a caring hand on Toph's shoulder. "You have been complaining since we started these healing sessions. I don't believe that you truly want to see. You don't have the faith in the spirits to heal you." he continued. Wang stood before them, his green eyes staring intently at them.

Katara gave him an infuriated look. _How dare he talks to my friend like that?_, she thought angrily. "Come on, Toph, let's get out of here!" said Katara, as she guided Toph out of the Spirit Oasis and into the city.

Both girls walked in silent. Every now and then, Katara would turn to look at Toph. "You don't have to worry, Katara. I am alright." Toph said, giving Katara a weak smile. "I just wanted to change my world." said Toph sadly.

Katara's heart broke when she saw Toph's face. "Why are you doing this, Toph? I remembered you smiling at the world, not caring about your blindness. You didn't believe it was a limitation." said Katara.

Toph's black hair was covered under the hood of her gray coat. It made her look smaller and paler. Her eyes remained close, as if she was afraid to see.

"Katara, I am not a child anymore. I am sixteen. My needs and wants have changed. I wanted to believe that there was something that I can do about my blindness. I wanted to see you when you wore your wedding dress. I wanted to see Aang's face when he saw you walk up the aisle. I wanted to see Suki and Sokka's wedding. I wanted to see their child's face. I wanted to see Zuko's coronation. I wanted to see Zuko's face. I …" Toph cried.

Katara's blue eyes widen. Her hand moved to her mouth in surprise. "Toph, why didn't you tell me all this?" asked Katara. She reached for Toph's hand, but Toph pushed her away.

"I don't want anyone's compassion. I don't want anyone to pity me. I can pull my own weight. I always had and I always will!" Toph screamed as she ran off.

Katara followed behind her friend, knowing that Toph was unable to receive vibrations through the icy road. "Toph, wait! The ice is thin in these areas. Toph, hold on!" Katara yelled. She wanted to run faster, but her heavy coat unable her to move as fast as she wanted. "Toph, stop or you'll fall… No, Toph!"

Toph could hear muffle sounds. Wet darkness surrounded her. She couldn't breathe. She was falling into her death. She couldn't believe she was in this predicament. Toph began to move her arms and legs, but one thing she knew she couldn't do was swim. _Katara, help!_, she thought. She couldn't bear the feelings that danced around her mockingly. More darkness engulfed her, until the only thing she could remember was his voice.

Katara took a stance and began weaving the water to her will. There was too much ice floating around, she couldn't find Toph. Her heart was pounding fast and hard against her rib cage. "Toph, be alive! Fight! I will save you, but fight!" Katara yelled, as tears of frustration fell down her face. The blue coat she had on was constricting her movements.

She took it off, forgetting about the freezing temperature; she moved her hands and the water began to separate until she saw a gray shadow. She knew it was Toph. She wrapped Toph in an air bubble and lifted her up, until she was safe on the ground. Katara fell to her knees and checked Toph's vital signs. She had a pulse but wasn't breathing. "Oh no, Toph! Be strong!" Katara said desperately. Katara continued to bend the water out of Toph's lungs. Toph began to cough. A smile spread across Katara's face.

"Be strong, Toph!" Katara cried. She covered Toph's body with her coat. She blew on the bison whistle her husband had given her. "Come on, Appa. Hurry up!" she whispered. Minutes later a shadow covered her and Toph. She heard Appa who was hovering above them. Katara raised an ice tower that boosted them to Appa's saddle. "Take us back to the village, Appa. Hurry!" Katara commanded the flying bison.

"I am so cold." Toph whispered, as she turned on her side and covered her head with her blanket. "Why is it so bright?" she mumbled under her blanket. "Sugar Queen, are you using one of your glowing waters?" Toph asked mockingly. She raised her hands and pretended to do what Katara does with her hands when she is healing. A soft laughter escaped her lips. She sat up in the bed made out of fur. Toph opened her eyes, but began to see shadows moving around her. Different shadows than the ones she was used to. She saw shapes she only recognized in the darkness.

"Toph, c-can you s-see me?" asked a familiar voice. Toph began to blink hard. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Katara," she paused, "I am not ready for this. Not yet." Toph continued. She covered her face with her hands. Toph felt the side of her bed dent. She knew Katara was sitting beside her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright! Finally, you will see his face." Katara whispered. Toph's heart jumped. She was finally going to see his face.

A/N: Please review. This is my first Fanfic and I want to know how you, the reader, feel. I take constructive criticisms and ideas to help me improve my writing. Please, pretty please, review!!!


	2. At Last

At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA!

A/N: Hello readers. If the story has too much drama, imagine my life right now. I am taking exams and classes just started. I wanted to write the second chapter to this story as soon as possible. Once again, I am in search of beta readers. Anyone out there?!!--I don't know how to find them or how to get a hold of them. Please, read and review. I am anxious to know what you think of my story so far. I had some reviews and I adapted the format to the way they asked me to. I did it and I hope that this is much better. Thank you so much. I want to receive more reviews, so keep them coming. YO PUEDO!!!

**At Last**

Katara sat on Toph's bed, waiting silently for Toph to stop crying. She felt confuse about the situation and did not know how to proceed with a conversation.

"Sugar Queen, don't tell Aang about me. I don't want him to lecture me the way I know you will. I had enough of people pitying me. I can manage this situation. I am not crying because of sadness. I am more scared than sad. I have never been in a quandary like this. I will manage, with your support of course. But please, don't tell anyone." Toph pleaded.

Katara took a deep breath and looked away from Toph. What she was asking Katara was against the vows she shared with Aang. They had promised to be completely honest with one another. There was to be no secrets between them.

"Toph, I can't promise you that. Aang is my husband and he deserves to know why I am here. I mean- I can't! I know that if I tell him, he will not tell anyone." Katara said softly. She stared at Toph, who remained silent.

Katara ran a hand over her forehead and gave an exasperated sighed. "Toph, how are you going to keep your secret?" asked Katara, trying to reason with her friend.

Toph stood from her bed and paced around her room. She stood in front of a small opening that acted as a window to her igloo. "I have been blind all my life, what makes you think that I can't act blind. I will keep this a secret, and if you tell anyone…" said Toph, she turned to look at Katara.

Toph's eyes were no longer opaque; they were now bright and misty, with a deeper shade of green. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid. Her arms were across her chest.

"If you tell someone, I will disappear. I will leave far and you will never find me!" said Toph.

Katara was becoming annoyed. Toph could act mature when she wanted, but lately she was really being a pain in the neck.

"Why are you being so immature? First, you run from your home. Second, you come to the North Pole to use the Spirit Oasis to heal your blindness. Thirdly, you didn't write for almost two years and a half. No one knew of you. You just disappear and you didn't write to any of your friends. Then out of the blue, I receive a letter from you asking me to come here. When I get here, you were having healing sessions to cure your blindness. What made you do it?!" said Katara with frustration in her voice. Her face was flustered with anger. She tried to remain calm, but Toph was really yanking her chain.

Toph's jaw dropped open. "How dare you talk to me like that?" Toph yelled. Anger began to flare inside her. "You don't know what I have to go through. My parents forced me to come back home after Fire Lord Ozai was defeated. They locked me in a wooden room, unable to do my bending for fourteen months. If it wasn't for my new ability to bend the wood and the maid they assigned me, I would still be at my parent's house. I went through hell! I wanted to send you a letter, telling... begging you to rescue me," said Toph, tears welling in her eyes.

"I wanted to die. My own parents kept me in a wooden prison. They were only going to let me out if I married Huan Yan-Hi, a moron that owns the other half of Gaoling. I refused to married a man that is almost twenty years my senior. During those sleepless nights I remembered how you saved Aang after Azula shot lightning at him. You used the healing water from the Spirit Oasis. I thought that if I escaped the hell that my parents put me through, I could come here to the North Pole. My maid, Haruna, she is from here. She helped me escape. We came here to this ice box to run away from my parents and to …" Toph stopped speaking; tears were blinding her view of Katara.

Both girls were crying. Katara cried silently, feeling helpless. She got to her feet and walked to Toph. She wiped her tears and stared silently at Toph.

"I am so sorry! I-I can't imagine what you went through. I promise not to tell Aang about your ability to see. I-I w-will keep your s-secret." sobbed Katara. Toph embraced Katara and both girls cried until there were no more tears.

It was dark outside and Aang was getting worried. He had not seen his wife, Katara since breakfast. She told him that Toph was in the North Pole, but she didn't specified or gave any useful information. He wandered through the village contemplating the new improvements they have done. But still, his mind was picturing different scenarios of things that Katara and Toph could be doing.

He pictured them fighting and arguing, the way they used to in the past. He laughed and imagined both girls quarrelling over stupid and insignificant things. His thoughts were far away, he did not notice his wife walking towards him.

Katara had her hair loose, symbolizing her married status, with white flowers tucked in between strands of hairs. She wore a deep blue coat that enhanced her female curves. She was smiling at her husband, but he was lost in thoughts.

She watched him sit on a bench made out of ice. He wore a thick yellow coat that her Gran-Gran and some of the women of her tribe made for him. She sat next to him and watched him silently.

She stared at the dark sky and saw the full moon decorating the sky. Tiny stars sparkled trying to rival the beauty of the moon, with no avail.

"She's beautiful!" Katara sighed. She noticed Aang jumped in surprise.

"Katara, I wasn't aware that you were here." said Aang startled. He scratched his recently shaved head. "I was wondering where you were. I am glad you are ok, though." he smiled.

"I was with Toph." said Katara, as she stroked his bald head.

"Were you girls arguing, quarrelling, fighting, or mud wrestling, just like the good old times?" asked Aang mockingly. Katara gave him a half-hearted chuckle, her hands reaching for his.

"We had a long talk. She told me of her adventures. You can see her tomorrow. She decided to join us." said Katara. She looked at Aang's grey eyes searchingly. She only found love and understanding. He still possessed the jovial and cheerful disposition that he'd as a twelve year old.

"Does she knows we are going to Zuko's fourth anniversary of being the Fire Lord?" asked Aang worriedly. He knew that two years ago, Toph, lived in the palace as one of Zuko's bodyguard, but left without leaving any trace.

"You know Zuko thinks that he hurt her, even though, he doesn't know what he did. Should we send him a message, telling him about Toph joining us?" asked Aang with concern in his voice. Katara smiled tenderly at him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Toph will explain to him what caused her to leave the Fire Nation Palace so abruptly. I know he will be glad that she is alive. I know they will work it out." Katara said.

The cold air began blow harder. "It's getting a little too chilly for my liking." said Katara. She stood up and held out her hand. Aang took it lovingly and pulled her closer. She was now sitting on his lap.

"I can make you warmer," Aang said into her ear, "All you have to do is say YES!" he said teasingly. Katara bobbed her head.

"Lead the way Oh Mighty Avatar Aang!" Katara laughed.

Aang sat on the head of the giant bison. He was unaware of the conversation that the girls were having. At least he was content that Katara would have Toph to talk to, while he guided Appa towards their destination. He knew that they were hiding something from him. He knew that Katara was dying to tell him. Yet, he also knew that Katara was a faithful friend. She would never leave anyone in need behind. He smiled to himself at the thought of her.

"Are you girls comfortable?" he asked cheerfully.

"It's a beautiful morning. Soon I will see Momo, my little flying lemur friend. Sokka promised to bring him back. I can't wait to taste the Fire Flakes from the Fire Nation. The festi-"

"Fire Nation? We are going to the Fire Nation?" yelled Toph, interrupting Aang's rant. She looked at Katara angrily. Katara only offered her a shy smile.

"You never mentioned that we were going to the Fire Nation. You said we were meeting Sokka and his family. You never mentioned the Fire Nation!" Toph screamed hysterically. Her hands were above her head. She turned away from Katara.

"I told you we were meeting Sokka. You kept interrupting me. You said you wanted to "see" Koki, his son." Katara whispered to her.

Aang was oblivious at what was going on. He just directed Appa to their destination. A heavy silent fell on the rest of the trip. They only spoke when needed. Katara only prayed that the Spirits would help them when they arrived at the Fire Nation.

More Authors' notes: I wanted to thank you for reading. I've gotten a few hundred hits and visitors, but only a few review. I beg of you (sad face), please review!!! I want to know how you feel about this story. I want to improve and I need your help to do so. I have started writing the third chapter, so it should be up in a couple of days. Take care and enjoy this glorious New Year. May it bring you enough money and health to make you happy!


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ATLA story. I wish I did, though!**

**A/N: I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. I am so happy that you are helping me enhance my really undeveloped writing skills. They are somewhere around, deep down in my brain. I also want to thank my Beta Reader, Inazuma Akai… thank you very much. Well, here is the third chapter of my story. I hope that you like it. I take feedbacks, comments and suggestions very well, so if you are not content with the progress of the story… please, send me a message with what you believe would be appropriate for the story to make it better. Have a great day! Please, read and review!**

**At First Sight**

I am Toph Bei Fong. I used to live in darkness, the shadows were my friend. They walked with me, hand in hand, never letting go. They sang lullabies that set me at ease. I lived with them, and I grew used to their presence. I did not see my blindness as a limitation.

But once, not so long ago, I fell in love with someone. He became my friend; together we experienced many unforgettable adventures. He was full of angst against the world. He walked through the valley of my darkness, seeking the light that would heal his broken heart. He reached out for my hand and together we walked silently. He found his way home and I unwillingly became engulfed in the darkness.

He brought my world crashing down when he didn't need me. I started spiraling out of control. I began to see the limitation that my blindness caused. I began to question my existence, destiny and fate. For the first time in my life, I pitied myself. My blindness became a burden and I wanted to find a remedy for my pain.

I remained by his side, working as his personal body guard. It was the only way to remain near him. I lived and breathed for him. I protected him, and made sure that his life was not harmed. I did all of this selflessly. I wanted, wished and desperately sought out for his well-being. If he was happy, I was happy. I sadly bottled up my feelings. I smiled when I truly wanted to cry.

**Memories**

"Toph," Katara whispered into the night. The light of the fire had died and Katara patted the ground in search of her friend. "Toph, are you awake?" asked Katara, when she found Toph curled under her blanket. She waited for Toph to reply but she didn't receive an answer. She tapped Toph once again.

"Toph, I have to tell you something important." said Katara, slightly raising her voice just enough not to wake Aang. She watched as Toph removed her blanket to uncover her face.

"What do you want, Sugar Queen?" hissed Toph. Her black hair was tousled and covering her eyes. "I'm tired and I need some sleep. Being on Appa all day isn't exactly a luxurious trip." she complaint.

Toph turned on her bed made of dirt and covered her head with the coverlet. She continued mumbling incoherently. She closed her eyes, but started to hear Katara's frantic heartbeat. She knew that Katara wanted to tell her something very important. She hesitated a bit. "This better be good." Toph said as she removed herself from the cover.

"Toph, it's serious." Katara said, waiting for Toph to look at her. The dim light of the stars provided enough light to make out the silhouette of her face. She observed as Toph sat up. "It's serious." Katara said.

Both girls sat silently staring at the darkness. "Well, what is it?" asked Toph, somewhat annoyed. "What is so important that you couldn't wait till morning?" she said in exasperation.

"Aang sent Zuko a letter." said Katara cautiously, waiting for Toph's reaction. "He informed the Fire Lord that you would be joining us." she added. Toph was losing her patience. "Zuko replied the missive with some grave news." Katara continued. She played nervously with her hands. Toph closed her eyes and prayed that the news didn't involve Zuko not wanting to see her.

"Your parents have been staying in the Royal City since last week. A man named Huan Yan-Hi is also with them." Katara said with a sob. "They want to take you back to Gaoling. They are demanding Zuko to return you. Zuko has been trying to reason with them that he doesn't know where you are. He also told your father that even if he knew where you were staying, he would never tell them."

Katara waited silently for Toph's reaction. She wanted to comfort her troubled friend. It was the least she could do. She remained by Toph's side. Toph was unresponsive. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Her parents hadn't given up on the idea of marrying her to Huan Yan-Hi.

_At least Zuko still wanted to protect her_, she thought with glee. Toph began to laugh, a laughter that flowed from the deepest part of her soul. The joy she was feeling was enough to erase all the sadness that surrounded her.

"Katara," she said after laughing for so long. She placed her hand over her stomach as she tried to contain her laughter. "You should see your face. You look like you saw a ghost!" she teased.

"Why are you laughing? This is an important matter. Your parents want to take you back. You should be more scared. If they find you, they can take you back to Gaoling and marry you to that man. Is that what you want? Do you see this as joke?" Katara cried as she got to her feet. Tears were streaming down her face. "Why don't you tell me what's so funny? Perhaps I can laugh at it, too!" she ordered.

Toph remained silent. She didn't know what had just happened. "Katara, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just glad that Zuko is protecting me. He knows where I am, yet he is protecting me from them. Did you know that they can't do anything to me? In the Fire Nation the laws are different. I am an adult. If I choose to marry anyone, I don't need their consent." she said with a smile on her lips. She turned around and heard Aang tossing in his bed.

"What's all the screaming about?" said a sleeping Aang. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked from Toph to Katara. "Why are you girls up? We should be sleeping. Tomorrow is a long day. We'll need all the rest we can get." he said in his usual cheery voice. He stood up and walked towards his wife. He reached for her hand and gently squeezed it. He noticed her tears sparkling with the faint light of the moon.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her as he tenderly dried her tears. He stared into her eyes. "Did Toph make you mad?" he asked softly. He gave Toph a stern look. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." he said calmly as he guided Katara towards the trees. She stopped abruptly to face Toph. Dropping her hand from Aang's grip.

"Just so you know, Toph... We are also protecting you. We care about you. Did you ever stop to think that your parents could have someone kidnap you and take you to Gaoling? If that were to happen, would you still be laughing?" Katara said harshly. She took her husband's hand, and together they disappeared into the darkness.

The other woman's words hit Toph like a ton of bricks. She hadn't been thinking about Katara and Aang's feeling. She felt like crying. Maybe the best thing to do was apologize in the morning. She got up and walked in the opposite direction the couple had walked.

She strolled down the dark trail. She closed her eyes and began to see the vibrations that the earth sent her. She noticed a creek not too far away from where she was standing. There was an ant hill on her left. She was feeling melancholic. The night reminded her of when Zuko told Aang and the rest of the gang, that he wanted to join their group. He was rejected by all of them. Toph didn't say a word and sensed him leave their camp area. She waited until it was dark enough to go see him. That same night he accidentally burned her feet. _He sure paid for that_, she thought sadly. Memories of the past began to haunt her. Her heart began to feel heavy with pain and sorrow.

She reached the creek and sat on the cool sand. She placed her feet in the water. The fresh water began to soothe her. She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice footsteps getting near.

A/N: Please read and review. I promise the next chapter will be up by next week. I will get started on it as soon as possible. I thank you all for the time you take to read my story. Give me suggestions on action scenes, because this is my first fanfic and I am a virgin in that area.


	4. Reunion

At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta-reader Inazuma Akai. I will like to thank you for all you have done. To my readers, thank you. I would like to know what you think of my story so far. I've taken some of your advice, suggestions and opinions to write a better story. Please read this new chapter and let me know how you like it. Without further adue, here is Chapter 4.

One time, not so long ago, Katara helped me write a letter to my parents. I was blind; I needed someone to aid me in transferring my feelings into words. She was that person. She always placed other's feelings before hers. She has a motherly-like quality. Perhaps, just maybe, I envy her. She is kind, gentle, tender, and possesses many good qualities. I am nothing like that. I am still finding my path in this unnerving world. Now that I find myself in this situation, I wonder how I could word my feelings towards Zuko.

Reunion

"You shouldn't be alone this late at night." said a masculine voice. Toph was deep in thoughts, completely lost to the world that surrounded her. The soft motion of the water against her skin was mesmerizing. She was drifting in a sea of memories that took her further away from reality.

The person waited for her to reply, but there was none. "Toph," he said, taking a few steps closer. "You should be more careful." he said placing a hand on her shoulder, as he surprised her.

Toph grabbed the perpetrator's hand and twisted it with all her might, shoving him into the water. She slightly turned her head to prevent the water from splashing on her face.

"Are you crazy?" screamed the man in a whiny voice. Toph could hear the splatter of water as the stranger tried to get up. "I tried to be nice to you. This is how you repay me?" he said as he spit water out of his mouth. He clenched his fist and began hitting the water in frustration.

She stood up, moving away from an angry Sokka. She began to laugh as she saw his attempt to get out of the shallow water.

"Laugh all you want, Missy. I will get my revenge. I will get you when you least expect it!" he said furiously, as he managed to stand up. His clothes were dripping in water and his hair was tussled in all direction. A soft wind blew making him shiver.

She had her hands over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. It was useless, she began laughing uncontrollably. She laughed for a few minutes and knelt on the floor. She immediately turned serious, placing her pale hands on the floor she began to feel for vibrations coming from the earth.

"Sokka, did you come alone?" she asked as she stood up. She didn't wait for Sokka's answer. "There are four people and a half approaching us…" her voice trailed off. _Four people and half?_, she thought worriedly, _I'm really losing it…I need to depend more on the earth._

She knelt back down, one hand on the floor. Her face was serious as she concentrated. Since she gained her eyesight, she had decreased her dependency on observing the world through the vibrations that objects, people, and insects sent through the earth.

"I haven't practice that much bending and I'm losing my capacity to see through the vibrations that the ground sends my way." she said unhappily. "That is why I was unaware that you were standing behind me. I am sorry that I threw you in the water… If I knew that it was you- I didn't mean to. " she finally said in an apologetic tone.

Sokka's blue eyes opened wide at Toph's sincerity. He still stood in the knee-high water. She sat on the floor.

"Are you really Toph?" he asked. Wet strands of hairs still clung to his face. Toph watch as he carefully tucked them behind his ear. He was staring at her in a strange way. She felt unease, but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind.

The midnight breeze was growing increasingly cold. The trees swayed in a rhythmically manner. Toph could see Sokka's wet skin glowed under the dim light of the moon.

"Sokka, what do you mean by that? Of course, it's me! How did you get here?" she asked him, confusion written all over her face.

"We received a letter from Aang. He wrote that you were joining them in their trip to the Fire Nation. Well, we came to rescue you. You know about your parent's presence at the Royal City, right?" he asked as he wringed his shirt to remove the excess water.

"Anyway," he continued, "they sure bother Fancy Breeches. Aang sent us the coordinates of where you were hiding. We followed them accordingly and here we are!" he said. "Oh yeah, those four and half people that you detect are: Katara, Aang, Suki, Koki (my son) and Fancy Breeches." he said nonchalantly, as he removed his satchel.

"Fancy Breeches?" whispered Toph. She was hoping that it would be Zuko. Deep down in her heart, she wished that it was him. _But it can't be Zuko_, she thought bitterly. The Fire Lord had many things on his hands at the moment. He needed to oversee a nation, its economy and most importantly; he was in search of his missing mother. He was too busy to worry about trivial things like her situation.

"Yes, Fancy Breeches is Zuko." Sokka said as he laughed at his insipid joke. He waited for Toph to laugh with him, but she remained silent

"He came with us. He made all the preparations. He wanted to come with us. I think he wanted to be away from your pestering parents. Did you know that your fiancé is also with them? He is real ugly! What did you see in him?" Sokka said. "I guess that Zuko also came with us because we are closed to some islands where his mother lives or lived. I don't really know. I just overheard a bit of the conversation he was having with Iroh before we left." said Sokka. He rubbed his hands together and took a look at their surroundings. "It's getting a little bit chilly. Are they getting closer? I am hungry!" he complained.

'…_some islands where his mother lives or lived'_ the words resonated in Toph's mind. She was hoping that Zuko came to rescue her. _Reality is a bitch!, _she thought gloomily. The real motive of him coming was: his mother. _Perfect_, she thought desperately, _he really doesn't care about me! He only came to find his mother in the process of 'rescuing' me._

As pathetic as it sounded, she had envisioned a beautiful reunion with Zuko. She imagined Zuko embracing her, holding her so tight until their hearts beat as one. It was all a beautiful illusion. _When did I get so sappy?_, she thought dully. She sat straight and looked away from Sokka.

"Somehow… you seem different." Sokka said quizzically. He walked towards her and tried to focus his eyes to adapt to the dark.

"You look like a semi-matured Toph." he said pleasantly.

Sokka had grown since the last time she saw him. He looked extremely handsome. You could certainly tell that he was Katara's brother. His chiseled jaw was defined and masculine. His nose was small and not overpowering, giving the rest of his face a perfect symmetry. Under the faint light of the moon, she could tell that he had a medium built. His face appeared smooth and his goatee had finally grown. His wet, dark clothes clung tightly to his body.

"What do you mean, semi-mature?" she asked annoyed. "I am matured!" Toph said haughtily. She left her hands on the floor to detect how near her friends were from them.

"Yes, semi-mature. Katara told me about the scene that happened earlier." Sokka said, collapsing on the padded sand. He reached for Toph's hand and pulled her closer.

"So Sugar Queen is talking behind my back?" asked Toph. "Did she tell you about what happened? Why did she say I was semi-mature? What is wrong with Sugar Queen?" she asked angrily. Sokka began to laugh, making her increasingly irritated. "What's so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"You've not changed! You act mature and like a spoiled brat. Semi-mature!" he said happily as he patted her on the head. He laughed, but suddenly grew serious as he noticed her mood.

"Are they close? I am really hungry." he said, rubbing his stomach. "I am also cold!" he complained.

"You say that I haven't changed-but you act like a hungry idiot! Why are you complaining about it being cold? You are from the South Pole, Snoozles!" she said aggravated.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "How far are they?" Sokka asked. He was playing with a stick that he found on the sand.

Toph was hugging herself. She looked like an angel. "How is Zuko? Is he angry at me? Did my parents do something to upset him?" she finally spoke. She looked down at her lap. She felt Sokka patting her head.

"You're still in love with him?" he asked somberly. He waited for her to answer, but she was already deep in thought.

"Hey!" he said, pointing at the light of torches approaching them. She raised her head and saw the torches getting nearer.

She moved away from Sokka. "Looks like they are here." she whispered nervously. She hoped that he didn't notice how nervous she was. She thanked the night for hiding her flushed face.

Sokka took notice her unexpected change of mood. "Well, they are here! Hopefully, Katara can make some soup or something. I am starving!" he joked trying to alleviate the tension. "We should meet up with them. They might be worried about us." he said as he stood up.

"Yes, they might be worried." said Toph through clenched teeth. They walked silently behind their friends. Her hands were crossed over her chest. Her heart was beating fast. She had a forlorn face. _I can do this_, she thought nervously_, he is my friend Zuko. He is my friend Zuko. Just a friend!_

She felt like a goat-sheep walking to the slaughter the rest of the way. When they finally made it to the campsite, she inhaled deeply. "We are here!" she tried to say cheerfully but it came as a whisper.

Sokka sauntered to where his wife and child stood. They were preparing a bed for their child to sleep in. Katara and Aang were busy starting the fire again. She watched as they conversed happily.

She felt so out of place. It was better if she just disappeared. No one needed her. She wasn't wanted. Her parents made sure that nobody knew she existed. They sheltered her, confined her to a wooden prison.

She hid in the shadows of the trees as she watched nostalgically the scenes that played before her. "No one needs me." she whispered disappointedly.

"I do need you." said a deep throaty voice. "I came to tell you that!" it said this time in a guttural whisper.

More A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. I will have Chapter 5 uploaded soon. Please read and review. Until next time! Adios!


	5. Hope

**At First Sight**

**Hope**

Toph stood still as she heard the soft whisper against her ears. His voice was like a soft breeze sending small ripples into the glassy sea of emotions of her soul. She held her breath, fearing that if she exhaled the voice of her beloved would disappear with the emptiness of the darkness. She closed her eyes and pleaded silently with the Spirits to make her dream come true.

She carefully opened her eyes and turned around. She was facing him. The moon hung high in the sky, the clouds slowly covered it. They played a celestial game of thrilling enchantment, as the rays of the moon darkened into shimmering silver. He was ethereal as the dim hues of the moon's rays casted a shadow upon his face. He was like a ghost of her past, bringing forth feelings that were once forgotten and suppressed. She took a deep breath and smiled. He stood before her in all his majesty. A Fire Lord none the less.

Feelings pour through her soul, like a rush of air into the night. She wanted to speak, but fell herself being drifted away into the deep amber pools of his eyes.

"Z-Zuko?" she whispered, her voice saturated with longing and surprise. "What did you say?" she asked, nervously smiling and placing a long lose strand of hair between her fingers. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him how excited she was to finally 'see' him. She fought with all her might to compose herself.

She noticed as she stepped out of the shadows, that he stood about ten inches taller than her. Her steps were clumsy and awkward, so not like Toph. She wanted to be strong, to give him the illusion that she was in control.

He was wearing black trousers and shirt over a maroon robe tied with a black belt. His hair was pulled back in a topknot, a few strands of hair were scattered around his forlorn face by the wind. Toph stared intently at his masculine face. His almond-shaped eyes were a deep honey color that resembled the color of fire. His pale skin similar to the porcelain used to make the expensive china. He was pale, but had a healthy aspect to it. His lips were a lush crimson color in the night. They were full and plump, more beautiful than she'd imagined.

He was the mythological Adonis of her dreams. The vibrations he sent the earth were stronger than she'd remembered. His steps were more assure and determine. He was more gorgeous than she'd imagined. She shivered at the thought of being held by those powerful arms. She focused her eyes to his face. She took noticed of the scar that rested on the left side of his face. She released the strand of hair from her hand and instinctively reached for his face.

She trembled as her hand made its way to the rough and uneven skin that made his scar. She felt him flinch for a second and quickly relax. Her hand remained on his face as it slowly followed the contour of his masculine face.

Zuko's tender expression rapidly changed. He was his old self again. "Toph," he said in a jarring voice, he placed his hand roughly on her shoulder. "I have to tell you something important. It is imperative that we speak." He lowered his head voice and took a deep breath. "You need to know-"

Before Zuko could start, Sokka was running towards them.

"We've been followed!" he screamed. "Zuko, take Toph in the war balloon. It's much faster! Leave now!" Sokka said hurriedly, he handed Toph a small bag full of a few belongings he hastily threw in it.

He turned to face Zuko. Both men were tall enough. His blue eyes stared sternly at Zuko's amber eyes. "You have to leave now. Zuko protect Toph. If anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible for it." Sokka said, as he grabbed Zuko by the collar of his robe. "Protect her!" he added angrily.

He removed his hold on Zuko and faced Toph. "Take care. I will see you soon. I won't let your parents marry you to that chicken-hog." he said as he offered her a genuine smile. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Toph stared at Sokka's back. He disappeared through the lush vegetation, taking with him the last thread of hope she had in her.

Katara and Aang exchanged looks as they saw Sokka staring at the horizon. The night was slowly fading into dawn. They sat silently as Suki steered Appa. Katara watched her sleeping nephew with tenderness.

"What happened back there? I heard you screaming at Zuko. Did he do something?" she asked as she stroked Koki's black hair. She waited for Sokka to answer. He just shrugged at her and continued to stare at the passing view.

"How did they know that we were there? We took all the necessary precautions." Suki yelled above the wind. "I think they followed Zuko's war balloon. Only the Fire Nation has them. Probably Toph's parents must have spies among Zuko's personal. Anyways, I hope that they are doing ok." she continued to say.

"I don't know guys," said the Avatar as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But this is strange. Zuko could've asked us to hide her from her parents. Why did he come?" he asked perplexed. He looked at his wife. "Do you think that- Nah, I don't think so." he said, trying not to answer his own question. "Do you think that Zuko has something to do with this?" Aang asked in alarm.

Katara noticed Sokka turning to face them. He looked angry and annoyed. "He doesn't." said Sokka firmly. He rubbed his hands together and looked down at them. "He doesn't have anything to do with those men finding out where we were hiding. Mai is behind all this." Sokka said angrily.

"It was Mai?" Katara gasped. She held Koki closer to her chest as tears sprang out of her blue eyes. "Does Zuko know?" she asked horrified. "Aang, we have to go back and protect Toph. She is not the same as before." she cried, as she reached for her husband's hand. She felt Aang move closer to her and hugged her.

"It will be alright, Katara." he whispered against her hair. "Zuko will protect her." he reassured her.

"He has to protect her." Sokka interjected. "He knows what's at stake if he doesn't." he said angrily.

Toph's back was leaning against the cold metal wall of the war balloon. She watched as Zuko created flames from his palm and forced them against the massive oven-like engine that created the steam that lifted the aircraft. He was too quiet for her liking. He was brooding. She scratched her face as she thought about what to do next. Her romantic idea of being closed to him was disappearing with every minute.

"Why was Sokka so mad at you?" she finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them. She observed Zuko closely. "Did you have something to do with my parents finding us last night?" she asked angrily.

"No." he said, shaking his head. His back was towards her. "I don't know how they followed us." he lied. "Rest, you are going to need all your strength." he said coldly.

She was slowly losing her patience. "Don't patronize me. Why aren't you talking to me? I deserve to know what is going on!" Toph demanded, punching the metal floor and bending it. "This concerns me. I demand to know what is going on, Zuko! You said earlier that we needed to talk. What's so important?" she yelled.

She stood up and took a few steps closer to him. "Tell me, Zuko." she implored, her hands closed in a fist. He slowly turned and now she was looking straight into his amber eyes. "Damned be all, Zuko. Tell me now!" she cursed, as she slapped him. "Don't be like my parents and protect me that way. Tell me what is going on. I can take it! You know I can handle it!" she said, her voice trembling.

Zuko rubbed his cheek and glared fixedly at Toph. She wasn't the same little girl. She was a woman. Her soft green round shaped eyes were sober. She was strong. He wouldn't break at the news he was bound to give her. He stared at her graceful, lithe and lush body. She had the curves and roundness of a woman. In that instant the image of the little girl that ran through his palace's corridors vanished. It immediately became replace with the image of this Toph, the woman that stood before him.

"Tell me now, Zuko." she repeated. She felt uncomfortable. He was staring at her in a way that no man have ever done. She pushed her feelings aside and continued to demand that he tell her.

"Rest, Toph." he finally said, stepping back. He closed the door to the oven-like engine. He sat on the seat next to her. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked down at the metal floor. "We are going to be arriving at our destination. When we get there we've to walk to a small village called Kayo. I bought a house. We'll be staying there for at least three months. Just until official business have been-"

She was confused. "Three months? Why?" she asked hiding her curiosity. She sat on the floor facing him. "What about finding your mother? You can leave me at Kayo. I can go on my weight." she said, drawing her knees against her chest. She rested her face on her hands.

Zuko smiled at Toph. "It's Kyo not Kayo. I know you are capable of carrying your own weight." he said in an aloof voice. "I have to protect you. I made a promise-a vow to protect you." he said, one hand on his heart. Zuko came down to where she was sitting. The morning cool air and her own excitement had painted her plump lips pink, and the frigid air had turned her fair cheeks rosy. He hesitated to touch her face.

"Toph," he said getting near her. "Toph," he repeated her name. His voice was marred with agony and desire. "Please, don't ever hate me. I did all this to protect you. I only did it for you." With every word he got nearer. His breath was hot against her skin. Her heart was skipping faster.

"Just tell me, please!" she pleaded in a low voice. His lips were so closed to hers. "I won't hate you." she promised.

"Your father wants to marry you to Hu-"

"Don't mention his name." she rudely interrupted him.

"Yes, I' m sorry." he apologized. He pulled away from her and leaned against the cool metal wall. "Your father wants to force you into marriage with-" he stopped when he saw her disgusted face.

He knew that she hated her parents for the situation that they'd put her through. "Anyways, your mother wasn't fond of the idea of marrying you to that man. You know, Toph, she has to do everything your father says. That is part of the Earth Kingdom customs. The woman has no saying in what her husband does. You know that, right?" he said, trying to state a point.

Toph nodded reluctantly. "That doesn't stop me from hating her as well." she said grudgingly.

"You might not hate her after I tell you what happened." he said disapprovingly. "Your mother approved of a plan that Uncle concocted. She was part of it. Thanks to her involvement, you don't have to marry that man." he said, looking attentively at her. He wanted to see her reaction.

Toph sat straight as she heard those words. "What's that amazing plan?" she scoffed.

Zuko got up and walked to the balustrade of the aircraft. He didn't know how to tell her. He placed his hands on the railing. His grasp tightened until his knuckles turned white. "You are married-" he paused.

Toph quickly got to her feet. "I'm married? Married? Tell me, Zuko-what did you mean by that!" she stammered. She waited for his reply.

He tilted his face to look at her. He had a sad smile spread across his face. "To me!" he finally said.


	6. Explanations

**At First Sight**

**Explanations**

He walked towards her. He didn't care if she pushed him away. He wanted to protect her; it was his right as her husband. The words sounded strange. He never pictured himself married to a girl like her.

They were totally different. Complete opposites. He cared about what people, especially his father, thought of him. He wanted and craved his father's love in his teenage years. He fought against all means to reach his father's acceptance. He longed to hear his father say how proud he was of him. He dwelled in the agonizing darkness of rejection most of his life. For the second time in his twenty years, he wanted to live in the light. She was his light. Everything was different now.

Toph was feisty and determine. She didn't care what others thought of her. As long as her friends accepted her as she was, she was content. She had so much stamina and drive, that there were times he envied her. But other than that, she was perfect.

Toph stood before Zuko, she was his reason and desire to change. He was going to protect her.

"Toph, when your father came to me," he started. He was nervous, because he didn't want to speak ill of him.

"When Lao came to visit the palace, he introduced Huan Yan-Hi as your betrothed. He told me, that you had willingly accepted. Then he said that you were in the Fire Nation visiting your friends. The guards and I are the only friends you've in the Fire Nation. He demanded that I return you immediately. That's when I knew that there was something wrong." he added, his hands shaking.

"I sent a messenger hawk to Ba Sing Se. It was address to my Uncle. I'd Lao Bei Fong investigated. It turns out that he's a serious debt issue. Your father owned Huan Yan-Hi a large amount of money. According to the investigation your father was deeply in debt. Half of his fortune was in jeopardy." Zuko explained, as he rubbed his good eye.

He walked to the oven-like engine and a spark of fire erupted from his palm. The flame grew in size and power as he fired it towards the engine to create more steam. He turned to face her and offered her a smile.

He didn't know the effect he had on her. Her soul was blazing with love for him. Toph's hand instinctively rose to her heart. She felt her heart beat fast. "Y-you can c-continue, Z-zuko." she stammered nervously. She composed herself and listened intently to the truth in his voice.

"Well, your father owned Yan-Hi a lot of money. The only way he would settle the debt to this man was handing you over to him. The marriage was a way to hide the debt from Poppy. Two weeks later I received a letter from Aang. He informed me that you were joining them. He wrote the coordinates to the island you were staying at. I started burning the letter when Mr. Bei Fong abruptly entered my private study. He asked what I was burning. He snatched the paper from my hands. The part of the coordinates got burned, but the part where Aang informed me that you were with him was-"

"It wasn't erased!" she interrupted, finishing his sentence. "How did he find where we were staying?" she asked. The wind was growing stronger. She wrapped herself in the blue blanket she'd found in the bag that Sokka had handed her.

"It's complicated. I promise that I'll get to the part." he assured her. He reached for her hand. He noticed that Toph was so delicate. She was still small and delicate. Her pale cheeks were rosy. Her lips were crimson from the cold. He glared at her closely. She offered him an encouraging nod to continue.

"Well, your father confronted me and threatened to harm me if I got involved. He stormed out of my office and left. We later found out that he hired Mai to search for you."

"Mai?" she asked in disbelief. "What does she has to do with me? Did she find out that you agreed to married me? Was Needles jealous?" Toph inquired. She didn't know how Mai fitted in the picture. She watched Zuko stifle a laugh.

"Mai still harbors feelings for me. We broke up two years ago. We'd nothing in common. After we broke up she moved to the city and works as a bounty hunter in the Royal Army. She is pretty good at what she does. She found you last night." he sighed.

He ran a pale hand through his flowing black hair. "That evening Uncle arrived. We spoke of your situation. He was really worried. He suggested that we speak to your mother. That night after dinner I ask for her to join Uncle and me for tea. She gladly accepted. Your mother is a kind woman. She is just too afraid of your father." he was searching her eyes as he said those words. He wanted Toph to know that her mother wasn't the monster she'd pictured throughout the years.

"My mother? A kind person?" she asked, sarcasm sipping through her words.

"My mother is just as guilty as my father." Toph whispered as tears began to well in her eyes. She'll be damned if she shed a tear for her parents. She hastily removed her hand from his.

"She is a monster! She watched me suffer while I was held in a wooden prison. She never spoke to me. She just stared at me every time she came to visit me. She is part of everything that went wrong in my life. I was the child that they never wanted. My father always wanted a son. I was a disappointment for him. When they found that I was blind- I can picture the dissatisfaction in their eyes. What did my mother do that you think so highly of her?" she shouted. Her arms were flying everywhere. She looked like she was possessed by an unseen force. She had all the reason to feel betrayed by her parents.

"I understand that you're mad. But there is more to this story. When Poppy realized that Lao had lost their fortune and was forcing you to marry Huan to settle the debt, she lost it. Uncle concocted that you marry a friend, I immediately agreed. I didn't want you married to him. The only method of marrying you was through a proxy marriage." he explained

"A proxy marriage? What is that?" she asked with interest in her eyes. She fixed her blanket. The weather was quickly changing.

"A proxy marriage is when either the bride or the groom is not physically present for the wedding. There is a stand in or a proxy that acts on behalf of the party that is absent." he clarified. He walked closer to her. He removed his robe and placed it over her shoulders.

"Your mother proposed that Uncle pass as your father. He would sign the wedding license, giving permission and consent to have us married. He would also act as the proxy, since the bride was absent. Your mother said that this was a way to appease her conscious. She wants your happiness." he said gently.

"The next morning we were wed in a secret ceremony. It was kind of sad not having you there." he said truthfully. He smiled at her. It was a genuine smile that melted her heart. He quickly turned serious. His hand reached for her cheek.

"Your mother cried for you. She was sorry that she didn't stand up to your father all those years. She is a great woman. Now I know why you are so kind and generous." he said, caressing her face with the back of his hand.

She felt overpowered by his presence. He was hers. He may not love her, but he'd wanted to protect her. "I want to know how- why… Mai… what happened to my father?" she had so many questions that she didn't know how to put her words together. His touch was making her lose control.

"Your father found out about the wedding. He wasn't too thrill to have a Fire Nation Lord as his son-in-law. He threatened to kill me. He physically hurt your mother for what we did. I'd him arrested for a week. He went free when he signed the agreement that I'd dictated. He's to leave the Fire Nation and never set foot in it. He would hand over the estates, lands and businesses that he lost. All his possessions were passed to you. You are the sole heiress to the Bei Fong fortune." Zuko informed her. His voice was deep and full of resolve. He wanted her to feel safe with him. She needed to know that she didn't have to carry her own weight anymore. He was there to help her. They were husband and wife. He would cherish her and treat her like the princess she was. He would never mistreat her. He wasn't his father.

"Mai is still working under your father's orders. She will try to fulfill her mission. She would probably kill you if possible. She is vengeful and determine. She won't rest until she fulfills her task. That's why I have to hide you. Our marriage is still being processed by the Fire Nation's Sages, Council and Advisors to have validity. It will take three months. That's why we have to lay low for a while. I bought a house in Kyo. It's big enough for us two." he said.

Zuko carefully lifted his other hand and touched her hair. It was soft and silky. He ran his fingers through it, inhaling her scent. He bent his face to hers. "I will protect you, Toph. I willingly accepted to be your husband. I will care for you with all my strength and might. You will always be happy. I will always respect you. I will not hurt you or deny you anything. If I have to die for you, I will!" he said. He was being honest. He wanted her to believe every word that he'd said.

His lips met her forehead. The softness of his kiss was mesmerizing. She was drowning in a pool of bliss.

"I can pull my own weight. I don't want or need you to protect me. I can care for myself Zuko." she lied, her eyes closed as she turned her face. She didn't want him to see the tears that would fall.

"I don't want you-" she said, but her heart did want him. She needed his love. She wanted his heart. She didn't want his friendship. She needed his heart and devotion. She wanted him to love her, damn be all! She loved him too much. She pushed him away and walked towards the balustrade. She leaned against it and cried. Her tears fell silently. She was drowning in agony.

Toph felt guilty for putting Zuko in this position. She wanted to feel happy for their wedding. She wanted to enjoy the moment, to celebrate the occasion. But the nagging thought of him hating her was too much to bear. She didn't want him to regret his decision later on in their married life. She would hate herself if he ever felt dejected.

"I will send a message to the Fire Sages and the Council to annul our marriage. You don't need to be tied to me. You need a woman from the Fire Nation, someone who is well-bred and knows of the culture and traditions. I would make a lousy Fire Lady." she said deceivingly.

She wiped her tears and turned to face him. She gave him a look of determination. "I'm not a damsel in distress that needs rescuing. I can fight. I am still the Mighty Blind Bandit." she said, trying to sound brave.

He was serious. "Blind Bandit? That was years ago. You are now the Fire Lady Toph; the most courageous and intelligent woman in the entire planet. Toph, don't try to end our marriage. Let's give it a chance." he pleaded with her.

"You know you love me!" he said, surprising her. There was a grin of satisfaction on his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked mighty and powerful.

She didn't expect him to say those words. Was it so obvious? Was she so transparent? "What did you say?" she asked dubiously. "You don't know me. I- I hate you. I can't stand you. You are always brooding and gloomy. You are always too busy running an entire nation. Don't tell me that you know me!" she shouted angrily.

He was laughing at her. "You really think that I am dumb. I may be all those things that you've said, but I do acknowledge what's in front of me. I've always known that you love ME." he said contently.

"In fact, I once heard a conversation that you were having with Katara. We were staying at the Western Air Temple. It was after Sokka and I returned from the Boiling Rock. You told her how much you missed me. You said, 'I missed that brooding Prince. He is such a pest and annoying. But I did miss him. His voice is so beautiful'." he said teasingly, mimicking her voice.

He watched Toph's eyes grow larger. Her cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment. "That's not a love confession. You're retarded and arrogant. I told Sugar Queen that I love you when we were in the North-" she stopped, placing her hands over her mouth. She'd revealed too much.

He began to laugh hysterically. "I knew it! You love me! I've always suspected that you'd feelings for me. You were so young back then, I thought that it was admiration. But you've just confessed that you LOVE me!" he emphasized happily.

"You forced me to say it. It's that how you will treat me? Demanding things from me?" she said defensively. He was laughing at her. Her husband, Zuko, was laughing at her sudden love confession. "I still don't like you." she whined.

"Toph, don't you think that your love could be reciprocated?" he asked her, his question was a double blade that cut through her soul. She didn't move or said anything. She just stared at his amber eyes. He was so handsome. He'd a grin on his face. _I wish you would love me too!_, she thought sadly.


	7. Can you see me, Toph?

**At First Sight**

**Can you see me, Toph?**

The trip to Kyo Island had been a long and arduous journey that took most of the day. Poor Toph was irritated and annoyed from the lack of sleep. She tried closing her eyes various time during their flight on the war balloon, but couldn't. She didn't trust herself sleeping in the same place where Zuko was. According to her old maid, Haruna, she would call out his name in her sleep.

She didn't want to add salt to her injuries. She was already embarrassed that he knew of her feelings toward him. She was beyond embarrassment, she was mortified. She tried hard to compose herself and pretended that she wasn't gawking at him. Every time she would turn to face him, he was smiling at her. If he only knew that she could see him!

Every smile he offered her was enough to send her head spiraling out of control. Her heart was constantly in the state of tachycardia. She had to place her hand over her heart many times to prevent it from bursting out of her chest.

A crowd of Zuko's personal was waiting for them as they landed the craft. They helped them unload their belongings and escorted Toph and Zuko to the docks, where they were to take a ferry.

Toph's so excited when her feet touched the ground that she almost knelt down to kiss it. She restrained herself and just stretched out her tired limbs. She desperately wanted to take a long hot bath, nice meal and a long much needed nap. She discretely turned to see her surroundings. Everyone was working diligently to accommodate Zuko's need.

"Zuko, when are we going to your house?" she asked curiously. She was standing beside him; his hand was on her elbow guiding her. "We have been standing here for almost twenty minutes. Is there a problem?" she asked, turning to face him.

"No, we are just waiting for the crew to load our belongings. We should be leaving momentarily." he told her, placing his free hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him.

"Sweetie, we're going to OUR house. Everything that's mine belongs to you." he said, laughing lightheartedly. He removed his hands from her and took a few steps forward when he accidentally tripped. He heard Toph's giggle and turned to look at her. Her hands were on her mouth stifling her laughter. He looked down and saw a small bump on the ground that caused him to trip.

"Don't ever call me that! I will have boulders falling on your head every time you call me that. You got it?!" she said defiantly, her gaze on his. She offered him a toothy smile.

He composed himself and stood up straight. There was a cocky smile on his lips. He straightened his clothes and took another step toward her.

"Fine, I won't call you that! But be careful, because I won't hold back. There will be brimstone falling on your ass if you do that again, Fire Lady Toph." he said with a chuckle. His eyes were bright and full of cheerfulness as he waited for her answer. Knowing Toph, she would probably bury him alive for speaking to her like that. He was willing to take anything she sent his way.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm Toph. Don't change my name, Zuzu!" she said angrily, remembering how much Zuko hated being called Zuzu by his crazy sister, Azula. "I will always be Toph. If you ever speak to me that way again, Zuko, I will bury you alive." she told him angrily.

Zuko gave her a grin. He was going to enjoy being married to her. She knew how to put him in his place, plus, being married to her was proving to be an adventure.

Toph walked away from Zuko. He reached for her arm and forced her to look at him. The intense rays of the afternoon sun shone brightly on her face, causing her to squint her eyes. She automatically used her hands to block the sun.

"I apologize." he said, turning his expression somber. His hand ran through his ebony hair and he sighed. "I should be more understanding of your feelings, dear- Toph." he continued. He reached for her hand and quickly retracted it. He watched Toph's eyes cast downward to where his hand was, and then she lifted her eyes to face him. He wanted to hold her hand, but refrained himself from doing so.

"We're going to be boarding the ferry. It'll take us to our destination." he said coldly. His mood had suddenly changed. Thousands of alarm bells were ringing in his mind. He didn't know what it was, but there was something bothering him.

For a minute there, he thought that Toph was looking straight at him. He had a vague feeling that she was 'seeing' him. He momentarily pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Toph noticed how quickly Zuko's mood changed. One minute he was mocking and teasing her, the next he's the same brooding and angsty idiot she loved.

"Master Zuko," said a young man as he approached them. Zuko turned to face him and gave him a forced smile. "The ferry that will take you to Kyo's main island will be departing in five minutes. All your belongings have been loaded. Iga, Raiman and Tori will be your escorts. They know the way around the city. They will be at your service if you or your wife needs anything." he continued, "Master Zuko, your room is ready. A warm bath is being prepared for your enjoyment. The meal will be served when you give the orders. I will retire now and oversee that everything goes according to your liking." The man gave Zuko a swift bow.

"Thank you, Kwen. That will be all for now." Zuko said politely, bobbing his head. Kwen turned to his workers and gave them instruction. He turned to Zuko and gave him one last bow. Zuko watched them stroll away to the ramp that led to the ferry and disappear through the giant double doors of the ship.

He turned to Toph and saw her standing a few feet back. "The ferry ride is two hours. We're going to be boarding any minute now" he said diffidently, his voice was raspy and indifferent. "I know how much you hate boats. I'm sorry that you've only been exposed to your element so briefly. As soon as we get to our house, you can earthbend to your heart's desire." he said unkindly. He turned and walked towards the ramp. He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, his voice held no emotion. Toph wanted to know what was going through his head. He'd been so pleasant earlier; she wondered what was bothering him.

Toph shrugged. She silently walked to the ramp and followed him. They entered the ferry and were taken to their room by a young maid. The enormous room's walls were made of metal painted in a light maroon. Toph walked to the massive four-post bed and collapsed in it. She sighed as the mattress accommodated to the shape of her body, providing much needed comfort. She extended her hands and softly caressed the fine silky golden sheets. The sheets felt like watery velvet against her hands. Above their immense bed hung a chandelier with thousands of candles that gave the room a relaxed and calming tone. Toph was in heaven! She felt the bed dent to Zuko's weight. His presence brought her back to reality. She sat up and stared at the young girl that was in their room.

"I am Rin, your maid." she said cheerfully. She was about Toph's height and age, but fair-haired and green eyes. She turned to Zuko and smiled. "My Lord, if there's anything that you need, let me know." she added. She stared quietly at Zuko and Toph.

"Would you prepare the bath for the lady and help her get dress for dinner?" Zuko asked kindly. He offered the maid a genuine smile.

Rin quickly beamed at him. "Yes, my lord. Anything else?" she asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at Zuko.

Toph couldn't believe her eyes. Were they flirting in front of her? Toph was aware that her husband, Zuko, was handsome. Everywhere he went he turned heads. She knew that he was generous and kind towards others, but she hated the way that coquet hussy stared at her husband.

"He won't need anything else, thank you." Toph said curtly, she stood from the bed and metal-bent the giant iron door open. She heard the insufferable hussy gasp. "You may leave now. Just show me where the bathroom is and bring the hot water." she said seething. She stood by the open door, waiting for Rin to exit. The young maid was baffled at Toph's reaction. She gazed at Zuko hoping that he would save her. Zuko just sat there, his eyes as wide as Rin's.

"Please," he said kindly, after regaining his thoughts, "do as the lady asks!" he added with a courteous smile on his lips. He stood from the bed and bowed. Rin gave him a quick curtsy. She saunter toward the door and turned offering him a lovely smile. As she walked through the doorway, Toph bent the door shut, hitting Rin on her behind.

"Toph!" yelled Zuko in disbelief. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh at Toph's display of jealousy or scold her. "Do you've to be so rude?" he asked half-heartedly. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the hand and forced her towards him. "Why are you so savage?" he said with seriousness in his hoarse voice.

Toph pulled away from him. "I am the way I am! If you don't-" A knock on the door interrupted her. She decided to regain her composure. She listened to the footsteps outside their room. "Come in." she ordered her eyes still on Zuko.

Three young girls stepped into their chamber, each holding a pail of hot water. The tallest one spoke. "My Lady, Rin sent us to prepare your bath." she said courteously. Toph relaxed a bit and bowed her head. "We'll have the bath ready for you in a minute. Would you like Fire Lily petals or Orchid Rose petals, my lady?" she said kindly.

"Orchid Rose petal, please." Toph said indifferently. She followed the girls through the narrow door that led to the bathroom. She observed as each one of the girls filled the iron cast bathtub with water. They threw essential oils and the Orchid Rose petals into the water. When they were done, the tallest one turned to face Toph.

"Your towel and soap are on the table by the bathtub. The robe is over there," she said, pointing at the table by the bathtub and at the bathrobe that hung in a matching iron cast hanger by the bathroom window. "I will come back when you've finished your bath, my lady." she said, waiting for Toph's answer. Toph just nodded. "I will be fixing your hair and helping you dress when you've finished taking your bath. Is there anything else that you need, my lady?" she asked, giving Toph a bow.

"No. You may leave." Toph said briskly. "I will call you when I am finish." she said, stepping out of the bathroom. The three girls followed her. They gave Zuko a quick curtsy as they exited the room.

When the maids left the room she walked straight into the bathroom, leaving a confused Zuko behind. She locked the door latch and proceeded to take her clothes off. She stepped into the bathtub and gently sat in it. The hot water against her skin was exquisite. She submerged under the water, wetting her long locks. She quickly reached for air, her hands gently pushing the strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Stupid Rin." she muttered angrily, her hands closed to fists. "She knows that he is MY husband. My HUSBAND! I know she knows." she protested in a low voice. "How dare she flirt with a married man? I wish the door hit her hard on the ass." she said tersely. "The next time I will make the metal door fall on her." she said with determination, a smile spread across her face as she pictured the door falling on poor Rin. The thought was enough to calm Toph's spirit. She took her time washing her body and enjoying her bath.

When she was done, she wrapped herself with the bathrobe. There was a large mirror on the wall and a table with gold-covered brushes and combs. She grabbed a comb and untangled her sodden locks. She wrapped a towel on her head and walked out to her room.

She noticed the empty room and was overwhelmed by sadness. Perhaps Zuko left angry at her. She sat on the bed and stared at the door. "Great! I'm all alone." she whispered with disappointment.

She sensed footsteps approaching her door. A vibrant smile was pasted on her face. She knew it was Zuko. Her heart was beating hectically. She wanted to apologize to him. She needed to see his smile once again.

The door knob slowly turned and the door opened slightly. He poked his head inside. When he spotted her sitting on the bed he offered her a smile. His amber eyes were gazing at her. His hair was wet as hers. His long bangs fell over his scarred eye.

"You look happy!" he said, opening the door widely. He stepped inside and closed it behind him. "Was it a pleasant experience?" he asked, walking towards her and taking a seat next to her.

Toph felt at ease. His presence was soothing and welcoming. His angsty self was no more, beside her sat a calm and gentle Zuko. "Yes, It was pleasant and soothing." she said, nodding her head in agreement.

He reached for her hand and brought it closed to his lips. He stared down at it and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm glad." he said huskily. Toph's cheeks turned a rosy color. The room was cool enough to bring the strongest of men to a chill, but she felt the heat of his proximity intoxicating and unbearable. She tried to yank her hand away from his, but he didn't let go.

"Toph," he whispered. "Do you remember when I asked you if you could tell when it was morning or daylight?" he asked inquisitively. He moved closer to her, his eyes focusing on her emerald-colored eyes. "We were staying at Ember Island when I asked you." he informed her. His eyes were attentively on her.

Toph swallowed nervously. She looked at the closed door. "I don't recall." she lied, her free hand clutching at her robe. "I'm sorry." she quickly added.

Zuko nodded pensively. "You said that you only see darkness and shadows." he carefully chose the words, "But today you I saw you squint your eyes when the sun's rays hit them. Toph, can you see?" he asked her, there was hope in his voice.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Zuko." she lied once again. Her voice was strained and full of desperation. She didn't want him to know that she could see him. She knew that he would ask her questions that she wasn't ready to answer. She wanted to keep this secret to herself. _I just hope that Sugar Queen doesn't tell Twinkle Toes about it_, she thought drearily.

"It's a simple question, Toph." he said impatiently. "Can you see me, Toph?"


	8. Confessions and Kisses

**At First Sight**

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I do own a Siberian Husky, cutest thing in the world.

A/N: Hello! This is chapter 8. I finally finished it! I am sorry that it took so long to post it. (^_^) Have a wonderful day. Enjoy (read and review)!

** Confessions and First Kisses**

Her arms were crossed over her chest. She wasn't talking; she only listened to Zuko's ranting. "It's a simple question. Can you see or not?" he said angrily. He paced along the length of the room, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know that you can. I just want you to confirm it!" he said, flopping on the seat next to their bed. He inhaled a long breath and ran his hands through his hair.

Toph just sat on the bed. She placed her hand on her lap and straightened her back. "Zuko," she began, "are you done?" she asked nonchalantly. Zuko slightly tilted his face to hers. She had a winsome smile displayed on her lips.

"Why are you so concerned if I can see?" she asked slowly. "Is it going to change our friendship? The way you 'see' me?" she asked with a drawl, raising a thin dark eyebrow.

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing will change the way I feel for you. You'll always be my perfect Toph. I just want to know. I hate being left in the dark. I just- don't want secrets between us." he said, a sad look spread across his face. He stood from his seat and sauntered towards her. He dropped into the bed and arranged his muscular lithe form to his comfort, and looked at her with wonder.

"Just tell me, Toph. Can you see me?" he asked, getting closer to her. His lips were inches away from hers.

"Yes, Zuko," she answered slowly, her gaze on his lips. They were pursed and crimson colored under the candlelit room. "I can see." she murmured. Her words caused him to sit up straight. His amber eyes sparkled. "I have been able to 'see' for almost a month." she mumbled. Now it was his turned to pout.

"A whole month?" he asked puzzled. "Aang never wrote or told me about this. Does Aang and Katara know?" he asked her, giving her a slight concerned frown.

"Aang doesn't know. Well, at least I think he doesn't. Only Katara! I made her promise- no, I forced her to hide it from Aang. Plus, you know how dense Aang is. Even if I gave him hints, he would never have caught on." she laughed half-heartedly. Zuko's sulked expression softened and turned into a good-natured smile.

"But how did you gain the ability to see? I thought that you were born blind. According to you it was incurable. Didn't your parents take you to see too many doctors; they all confirmed the same thing." he said, confusion in his voice.

"How do you feel- I mean, now that you can see- how do you feel? Is it overwhelming?" he asked eagerly.

Toph gave him a theatrical shrug. "I feel strange. There are so many emotions and feelings that are still unknown to me. I am scared, sad and at the same time relief." she said truthfully.

"I don't feel like the old Toph. My parents made sure to strip me off her, when they confined me to a wooden cell." she said heartbrokenly. She gazed sadly at him. "I've cried so much. There are no more tears left in me. I really want to be happy." she sighed. "Plus, I don't want to have secrets between you and me," she paused, "either." she added, her voice drenched with honesty. She reached for his hand and brought it closed to her face. She ran it over her cheek, as she'd done so many times before; only this time it was more intimate.

He touched her face with the palm of his other hand. "I want your happiness, Toph." he said softly, as he leaned closer to her. He gave her a soft, tender kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to see you shed tears of sadness. I want only tears of happiness!" he whispered against her ear, as he proceeded to kiss her left cheek. His hands were warm against her skin. She tried to compose herself, but his tender kisses were debilitating her. "I'll always be honest with you." he added, his lips trailing a path down her jaw line. "Will you be honest with me, Toph?" he murmured against her right ear.

She was incapacitated. This was a tender and intimate moment. It felt right! She'd dream of kissing him millions of times. But now it was a reality. Her heart began to beat fast and her temperature began to rise. Zuko's hands were soft and she was pliable against their touch.

"Will you be honest with me, my wife?" he asked again, his voice was hoarse and low. His words reverberated in her ears. She could only nod. _I'll always be honest_, she thought.

His eyes were searching hers. She was getting lost in them. He held her gaze for a few seconds. His amber eyes danced under the dim light.

Toph tried to regain her equanimity. "I didn't know you were so sappy!" she teased, trying to avoid his eyes. "I just thought that you were an angered and tormented soul. I never pictured you to be the romantic type." she commented, pulling herself away from him.

A chuckle escaped from Zuko's lips. "Are you avoiding the inevitable?" he asked, amused. He grabbed a lock of hair in his hand and playfully tugged at it. "Have you ever been kissed?" he asked, closing the gap that separated them.

"Oh, please!" Toph said nervously, her hands silently trembling. "I-why are you-" she tried to say, but Zuko's lips were inches away from hers. "That's none of your business." she sighed.

"It's a simple question. I think that you're trying to avoid my queries. Why is that?" he asked her in a seductive tone. Toph only shrugged and stared attentively at his lips. "I want to be the first and only person to kiss you on your lips." he said in an enthralling tone.

He tilted his face until he found her soft, slightly parted lips. "I-" was the only word that came out her mouth. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

The kiss was so sweet and warm that her senses heated, and she struggled against putting her arm around his neck or around his waist. Her body responded much quicker than her mind did. The minute their lips touched, they began to move in a perfect synchronizing rhythm. He broke the tender moment, a smile plastered on his lips. "You are lovely!" he gushed, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Toph," he whispered hoarsely as he kissed her lips once more. "I'm glad that you married me!" he said, as he trailed kisses down her jaw, to her neck and then back again to her lips.

"Zuko," Toph whispered, her hands clutching at his hair. She opened her eyes to make sure that it wasn't a dream. "I-I love you!" she hesitated.

There was a soft knock on the door. "We need to stop now," he said softly against her ear, causing her to shake. He brought his lips back to her, and nibbled on her lower lip. His hand gently stroked her face, as he pulled away. She felt sad when he ceased the kiss. It was her first time she'd been kissed and it was magical. It was a miracle! The spirits or gods were blessing her with Zuko. He was a wish, a dream that came true. He was her happiness in disguise.

"Why?" she protested, her green eyes staring sadly at his.

He smiled down at her. "Because," he paused, a devious smile on his lips, "someone is at the door." His hand moved from her face to her hair. Toph didn't know what to say or do. All she wanted to do was to kiss him again. He leaned his head towards hers, once again his lips touched hers and they played together in a magical moment that sent her soul spiraling out of control.

He ran his tongue over her lips, gently delving into the deepness of her mouth. A moan escaped her lips. He smiled at her as he broke the kiss. "It's only a kiss, Toph. Wait until we consummate our marriage. You'll be moa-" he said, before Toph grabbed his face in her hands and planted a full kiss on his lips.


	9. They Will Come, Part 1

**At First Sight**

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I do own a Siberian Husky, cutest thing in the world.

A/N: Hello! This is chapter9. I finally finished it! I am sorry that it took so long to post it. (^_^) Have a wonderful day. Enjoy (read and review)!

**They will come**

_I walked through the valley of loneliness, surrounded by the darkness that engulfed me and cradle me in its arms. Slowly the dark curtains began to life. His smile shone brighter than the morning sky. His love was the light that I needed. Even if he didn't love me, I was ok with having crumbs of his devotion. I just wanted to be kissed and touched by him. That is all I wanted!_

The room began to spin as his kisses grew more intense. Toph held on as tightly as she could to Zuko. He knew what he was doing and she wasn't afraid to follow.

"Toph," he murmured against her lips, "there is someone at the door." he said as his lips found hers.

She removed her arms from his neck. "It's Iga." she said as she slightly pulled away. "His heart beat is frantic. There is something important that he has to tell you." she said nonchalantly, removing herself from his embrace.

Her face was inexpressive. She turned and began to walk towards the door. She opened it.

"Hello, Iga. What can I do for you?" she asked politely, as her hand still held the door. Iga gave her a surprised look. Then he turned to face Zuko.

Iga bowed and Zuko returned the gesture.

"My Lord and Lady, there is-an urgent message that has been sent. Its grave news, my lord." he said, as he handed the scroll to Zuko.

Zuko removed the scroll from the protective casing and began to read. Toph stared at her husband, her hand over her heart. A strange feeling of helplessness crept into her soul. There was something that wasn't right. She felt it in the air, and it was written all over Zuko's face.

"Is everything alright, Zuko?" she asked. He didn't reply and kept on reading the scroll. His golden eye opened wide at the written news.

"What does it say?" she asked impatiently, when she didn't receive an answer from him.

She watched as Iga shifted uncomfortably at the awkward silence that bathed the room.

"Zuko, what is going on?" she asked, her voice edged with annoyance.

"Are our friends alright? What's going on?" she demanded. She wanted to rip the paper from his hand. But unfortunately, Fire Lady Toph didn't know how to read and write.

She watched as Zuko composed himself. He paused a minute before he moved to the door. "Toph, you need to get ready! We'll be arriving soon." he said, his voice held no emotion. His face was as expressionless as his voice.

Zuko exited the room, followed by Iga. After what seemed like an eternity, two maids helped Toph dressed.

***

The ship came to a screeching halt as they docked in the harbor. Toph remained alone in the room, waiting for Zuko to come back. Servants came in and out making sure that all her belongings were removed from the room. She dreaded the sudden silence that followed her. Zuko never returned to the bedroom.

"Lady Toph," said a young woman, as she poked her face into the opened door. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid that rested on the left side of her neck. Her green eyes were soft and wide, giving her an asymmetrical face. She wore a soft yellow robe that flowed with every movement.

"May I come in?" she asked nervously. Toph remained seated in the large bed. The young woman waited for Toph to reply.

"Yes, you may come in." Toph said in an agitated tone. The girl walked into the room and stopped in front of Toph.

In Toph's hand were two small orbs that moved quickly against each other without even touching the palm of her hand. The young girl watched in amazement as Toph, played with the space rock that Sokka had given her many years ago.

"I'm Sun." the girl said giddily, giving Toph a quick curtsy. Toph nodded and continued to stare at the wall.

"Master Zuko sent me to get you." Sun said, noticing Toph's reaction when she mentioned Zuko's name.

"He is waiting outside. You need to be prompt. He said that there is danger lurking around you, Lady Toph." Sun said her voice still soft and pleasant.

Toph eyed her curiously. "What do you mean by 'danger lurking around you'? Is there something that I should know, Sun?" she asked carefully, her eyes staring intensely at Sun's.

Sun shook her head. "I don't know what danger is lurking around you. I was just told to tell you, Lady Toph. Lord Zuko is very agitated and nervous. Something big is happening and it's bothering him. He told me to be haste." Sun explained. She stared down at the floor, unable to look at Toph.

Toph stood from the bed, the space rocks still in her left hand. She molded the metal into a beautiful bracelet. She put on the bracelet and quickly turned into the direction of the door.

Sun followed behind her. She watched carefully as Toph walked down the large halls, until she reached a large door that led to a flight of stairs.

"Continue up, my lady." Sun said, as Toph stopped.

Toph's whole body shook. She didn't move. Tears began to threaten to fall. "How could you do this?" she whispered, turning to face Sun.

An evil smile was spread across Sun's face. Her white teeth exposed behind her lips. "I never thought it would be this easy! The blind maiden that needs rescuing from her Prince, is crying." Sun shrieked with delight.

"The famous Toph, the greatest Earthbender, fell for a simple trap." Sun said as she moved closer to her.

"Do you know what will happen to the brooding Fire Lord?" she asked, her eyes shining with satisfaction. Toph shook her head.

"Mai will finish him. After she is done with him, you will be next!" Sun said as a matter-of-fact.

Sun took a step back, pulling a golden dagger from behind her belt. "Too bad there is no one to help you. Those stupid rocks that you hold as a bracelet won't aid you if you wanted to escape." Sun said, staring at Toph.

Toph chuckled. "Are you so stupid? Did you choose this suicidal mission yourself or did someone pointed at you and said 'Chose that dense, moronic idiot named Sue'? Because I must inform you, Sun, that I can-" Toph's voice trailed off, as she moved her hand, "I can control and bend other elements. I can metalbend, you idiot!" Toph yelled as she controlled the golden dagger that Sun held in her hands.

Toph's ability to bend metal was exceptional. The dagger began to turn in Sun's hand. It was being pulled by an unseen force, pushing savagely against the soft skin of Sun's neck. Small drops of blood began to seep from around the sharp dagger.

"Please, stop it!" Sun begged, as she knelt down before Toph.

"Only if you tell me what Mai wants." she said her voice icy cold as she stared down at Sun. "I want to know everything that she is planning." Toph said, through clenched teeth.

Sun stared at Toph's unyielding face. There was no emotion in those light green eyes.

"Ok," Sun said in despair. "I'll tell you, but please, let me live." Sun cried. She tried to force the dagger away from her throat. "Please!" she cried again, as the sharp dagger cut slowly through the flesh.

"I am waiting!" Toph said in a high pitch voice. She glowered down at Sun. "You have a minute and half to tell me everything!" she gritted.

"Retribution- she wants retribution! Mai kidnapped Zuko. She is going to kill him. They also want you dead. Your father doesn't care if you marry that Han guy. He wants you dead for disobeying his orders. Your mother has been brutally beaten; there is not a chance that she'll survive. All your friends have been killed! There is no way that you'll escape." Sun laughed, her eyes gazing Toph anxiously.

"Your life is worthless." Sun spat hysterically. She looked around worriedly. "Somebody hel-" her voice came out as a gargle, chocking in the blood that pooled inside her mouth, oozing softly around the edge of her lips.

Toph stared at the dead girl in front of her. She'd lost control and the dagger was lodged in her throat. There was no feeling to describe what she felt. There would be a time to cry frantically in heaps of hysteria for what she'd done. Yet she felt nothing. If they had taken away her greatest joy; her friends and her lover, Zuko, Her soul would be empty!


	10. They Will Come, Part 2

**At First Sight**

_A/N: So, hello again! I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update. I have been rolling high with the news that I am not PREGNAT! That is like the best news ever! But back to the story; I am sorry if some of you didn't like the dark twist it took. I am also sorry that Sun's character developed so soon! I was mad and irritated at my situation that I wanted to get on with the story. I didn't like where it was heading, so I advanced it. I even rewrote the story like four times and that's how it came out! So, please, make your comments known and just keep on reading. (Review!!!)_

**They Will Come, Part II**

_"Retribution- she wants retribution! Mai kidnapped Zuko. She is going to kill him. They also want you dead. Your father doesn't care if you marry that Han guy. He wants you dead for disobeying his orders. Your mother has been brutally beaten; there is not a chance that she'll survive. All your friends have been killed! There is no way that you'll escape."_ The sadistic sound of Sun's words echoed in Toph's mind.

Toph stared at Sun's lifeless corpse. The blood that slowly seeped through her tiny body enclosed her in a red sea of death. The sight made Toph's stomach churn.

She turned away from the body and continued to walk up the flight of stairs that led to the deck of the ship.

She walked carefully, listening to her surroundings. There were muffled sounds coming from the outside. She leaned against the doubled giant metal doors that led to the deck, trying to listen better.

Her ears couldn't understand the words that were being spoken. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed her trembling hand.

Everything was happening so fast. She was supposed to be with Zuko. They were supposed to be together, smiling carelessly. She wanted him back. She needed his smile, warmth and love.

She missed his kisses. Mai couldn't have taken him away from her! He was her life! Her world! She didn't want to believe that it was all over in a matter of minutes.

Still, she wanted to believe that all this was a huge mistake. Perhaps a prank! Let it all be a joke, a bad dream, she prayed in her mind.

With her eyes still closed, she began to concentrate. Little by little, the words began to take shape. She could see what was going outside the massive metal doors. The vibrations that she was picking up from the metal floor, gave her the image of the man she loved. He was being held by two guards. Mai stood before him. Her sinister smile spread across her face.

Anger began to flood her reasoning. She wanted Mai dead. She needed to regain her composure, before she attacked. She continued to listen to Mai's monotonous voice.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Mai said in a droning voice, her hand on her hip, "This was too easy! Too bad you chose her over me!" she said, walking towards him. Her steps were graceful and elegant.

"What do you want, Mai!" spat an angry Zuko. "What did you do to Toph? I swear if you hurt her I will person-" his voice was drowned by a large thud.

Toph gasped, she wanted to run to him. But she needed to analyze the situation before she planned a defensive strike.

Mai's guard punched Zuko in the gut. Her laughter was dull as her whole existence. "Please, keep it quiet. You're in no authority to give orders." she said, stroking Zuko's pale face.

"What did you do to Toph?" Zuko demanded, taking deep breaths. His hands were being held by two guards that laughed at his weakened state. "She better be alive and well!" he groaned, as he tried to pull himself free.

"Tie his hands behind his back!" Mai ordered, her voice was loud and saturated with power. "When you are done leave!" she yelled.

She watched as the guards tied Zuko's hands. When her guards were done, she walked up to him.

"I like to see you bowing before me. I understand why Azula wanted the power. Too bad she went crazy! She would've been a better Fire Lord!" she hissed, her golden eyes staring at him.

She paced around him. Her eyes fixed on him, watching him, examining the Fire Lord's agonizing face. She noticed that he didn't care about his predicament, he only cared about Toph. The thought of Zuko loving Toph was excruciating.

"Your beloved Idiot is dead. Sun is an excellent assassin. She'll make Toph agonize with pain. She'll suffer. Her death will be a slow one. But I guarantee you, that she will DIE." she said, cruel smile on her lips.

Zuko's bangs covered his worried face. "I will kill you with my bare hands if you so touch a hair on Toph!" Zuko threatened, as he stared into Mai's face.

A dull laughter escaped her throat. "Please," she said with satisfaction, "look at yourself. You are worthless. You were never able to beat me. You are pathetic. Everything about you is sad. You are a dishonor to your nation." she yelled, her golden eyes filled with ire, as she gently touched his shoulder. He furiously shrugged.

"You're just jealous!" Zuko hissed back, his eyes penetrating hers. "Jealous that Toph is better than you! More woman than you'll ever be!" he retaliated, a satisfied smile on his lips.

Toph listened carefully as she calculated her next move, thankful that he was buying her more time to come up with a plan to save him.

Everything needed to be well-thought out. She couldn't have a margin of error; Zuko's life depended on it. She continued to listen, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Jealous?" screamed Mai, her voice full of hatred. She knelt down before Zuko and pulled his hair, causing his head to snap back. "Jealous of that idiot? Of a blind woman? You really think I am jealous?" she asked him, fury in her eyes.

Zuko didn't answer. He just stared at her. His expression was blank.

"I'm not jealous, Zuko. I'm angry! You left me for her. You fell in love with her. I went to jail for you defending you, yet you fell in love with her. I'm not jealous-I'm angry! Angry at her! She took everything good about me. She took you from me." she clarified.

She grabbed his face in her hands. "She took you from me!" she repeated, a silent tear strolling down her soft face. She pressed her lips to his. "You were the only good thing in my life. When I was with you I felt alive. No one ever made me feel human the way you did." she whispered softly.

She slowly removed her hands from his face and stood up. She walked away from Zuko, staring at the giant doors. "What's taking Sun so long?" she muttered.

This was the chance Toph was waiting for. She began to concentrate, stretching her arms outwards; making the metal around the door hinges separate. The doors began to tremble. Toph took a few steps forward, moving the door towards Mai, quickly wrapping it around her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mai began to scream, as she released two shurikens from her sleeves.

Toph continued moving the enormous doors, shielding herself from Mai's shuriken attack. She molded the metal doors to Mai's contour. She heard Mai's tedious screams. The metal doors were shaped into a rectangular box around Mai's body. She elevated the box, directing it toward the water.

"Toph, don't!" yelled Zuko in agony. "Don't become a killer!" he begged her, as he slowly got to his feet. "She's not worth it." he whispered, as he moved closer to her.

Toph stood near the edge of the deck that overlooked the water. Her face unexpressive, not yielding any emotion.

"I can't." she said, facing him. "If I let her live, she'll come after us. There will never be a happy ending. She needs to pay for killing my friends." Toph said quietly. Her voice was strained and indifferent.

Zuko stood closer to her. He tried to wriggle his hands free. "Will you be able to live with the knowledge of taking someone's life?" he asked, concern filled his eyes.

"We can always have our happy ending, Toph. I promise." he reassured her.

Toph couldn't move. She still manipulated the gigantic metal box that was now Mai's prison in front of her. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I can't! I have already taken someone's life." she said sadly, turning away from him and throwing the colossal metal box into the water.

She watched as the rectangular metal box began to sink into the water. Mai's screams were muffled by the sound of Zuko's guard coming to where they stood.

"Fire Lord, are you alright?" asked the first guard that reached them. He took out his dagger and cut the ropes that tied Zuko's hands. "The guards captured Mai's accomplices. Avatar Aang instructed us on Mai's plan to seize the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady." he continued, as he bowed before Zuko.

Toph gasped. "Aang is alive?" she asked, her voice barely an audible whisper.

The guard turned to face her. "Yes, my lady. They are all waiting for your arrival." the guard informed. He stood waiting for any order from the Fire Lord. "Is there anything more that you might need, my lord?" he asked, facing Zuko and then turning to Toph.

Toph just shook her head, and turned to face the horizon. Her body softly trembled with every sob that escaped her mouth.

"You may leave." Zuko ordered, his gaze never left Toph. He heard the steps of the guard disappearing into the distance. He walked to where she stood, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist.

"Everything will be alright, Toph." he whispered against her ear, pressing her closed to his muscular chest. "I'll always love you!" he said, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.


	11. Three Weeks, Four days, Twenty Hours

**At First Sight**

_**A/N: So here is Chapter 11. It took me a long time to write. Sorry that it's so short. Please review and let me know what you think. Be kind to me and let me down easily. I am a crying mess and I really don't want to feel sad because of a review. Take care and enjoy!!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar is awesome and it doesn't belong to me.**_

**Three Weeks, Four days, Twenty Hours**

She sat on floor in the right side corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, her head resting on her arms. She was slowly processing the last few days in her mind. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion.

One moment she was married, to Zuko, the love of her life. The next, she was fighting to keep Zuko alive. She remembered the ordeal, like a person remembers a dreadful dream-only this wasn't a dream.

She remembered Katara's soft hand on her shoulder. It comforted her to know that her best friend was alive. She was a little angry when Katara moved her arms and silently commanded the water to return the giant metal box. She could still feel Mai's heart, beating slowly in uneven beats.

"Toph, you have to bend the metal. Mai cannot die like this." Katara said in her soft, soothing I'm-right-and-you-know-it voice.

Toph mumbled under her breath as she released Mai from her (much deserved) coffin. She wanted to pull Mai's hair, fight her one on one, without anyone butting in. But Toph was tired of fighting, hurting and running away. She was tired of everything. She just wanted to be alone. Meditate in the silence of her self-agony. She wanted to wallow in her self-pity, until she found herself again.

It took her three weeks, four days, twenty hours, seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds, to discover herself. She was hiding in a glass box, protected from the hurt and confusion she'd suffered during the last few years. It was a long and arduous metamorphosis. The new Toph that emerged was somewhat similar to the old one. She was alive, full of strength and now she'd a strong will to give _life _another chance.

Toph dressed herself that afternoon. She combed her black hair and placed a yellow head band to keep her bangs from getting into her eyes.

She wore the green silk dress that her maid had placed on her bed. She carefully inspected her reflection in the mirror. She actually found herself pretty. She looked around the ample room and found an envelope on the night table.

She'd pretended to being asleep when Zuko entered the room and placed the red envelope on the table next to her bed. She was a little annoyed that Zuko chose this method to communicate with her. She didn't know how to write or read.

_Didn't he know that?,_ she thought angrily.

She proceeded to open the envelope. It had the Fire Lord's insignia engraved in the waxy seal. She laughed to herself and broke the elegant seal. There weren't words in it; there was just a beautiful rendition of her sleeping on the bed.

It was beautiful. Her perfect silhouette was meticulously outlined with a charcoal pencil. The contrasting hues of her sleeping face surprised her. The form of her eyes, nose and parted lips were perfectly drawn.

She brought her hand to her lips, suppressing a surprised gasp. In the background was a mirror, with the reflection of a recognizable figure. It was Zuko. He was sitting on a lounge chair, paper and pencil in hand. Zuko had drawn her as she slept. He'd also drawn himself- in a way, he was telling her that he was always watching over her. She felt content. Happiness. Pleased. Glad. Completely blissful that he genuinely cared for her.

He saw her as a beautiful princess, sleeping contently awaiting the return of her elegant prince. There were no words to describe her happiness. She pressed the paper against her chest, careful not to wrinkle it. She placed the paper near the unlit gas lamp on the night table and ran out of the room.

She needed to find Zuko. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as she ran down the enormous hall of their 'small cottage'. She found Sokka and Aang playing pai sho near the moon-peach trees.

"Toph," Sokka said, surprised. He stood on his feet and encircled her in a tight hug.

"You came out of your stupor." he said against her forehead. She chuckled and pulled herself away.

"I need to see Zuko. _Do_ _you _know where he's at?" she asked, her hands trembled at the thought of what she was going to do when she found Zuko.

Sokka stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Zuko is gone. He left three days ago." he said, his voice strained and angry.

Toph's heart stopped. She darted her eyes from Sokka to Aang.

"Where did- where?" she whispered, her hand on her chest. Sokka slowly released her and looked down at the floor.

"Well," he began, taking Toph's small hand in his, "he wouldn't tell us. He only said that Katara and Suki knew where he was going-" he said, but Toph was already running away towards the house. "Toph! Toph!" Sokka called out.

"You could've been more tactful, idiot." Aang snorted as he placed a pai sho piece on the table.

"Anyways, I won again. That's seventeen to nothing." Aang said, he got to his feet and patted his brother-in-law on the back.

"I'm going back to the house." he said, walking past Sokka and waving at him.

Sokka stood in his place, watching Toph and Aang disappear down the dirt path. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Toph suffering for Zuko. For the first time in his life, he was envious of Zuko. He knew that the Fire Lord held the most beautiful, most important possession of the world: Toph's heart.

**

"Katara, where is he?" she demanded, walking towards Katara and Suki.

Katara and Suki sat under a large cherry-blossom tree watching Koki play with the turtle-ducks that swam freely in the pond. Toph felt sick to her stomach, there was so much anticipation. She feared that Zuko left indefinitely. She feared that he would never come back or worst, that he had annulled their marriage.

"Where is he?" she chocked, her hands trembling. "I need to know where he is. I have to talk to him." she said without breathing.

Katara smiled. "Calm down. He just went to town to get some supplies. Don't worry, he took a large escort to protect him." she said, signaling Toph to sit beside them.

Toph reluctantly obliged. She sat facing Katara and Suki. "So, what-where, why did he- you know, why did he go to town?" she stuttered, trying to come up with the most nonchalant question. She felt like an fool and felt her cheeks flush.

"What did he need?" she asked trying to sound aloof.

Katara and Suki stared at each other. Their eyes held a secret and Toph wanted to know what it was.

"He's having a party. While you were sulking for the last three weeks, we met people. They were kind and generous. The Fire Lord wanted to thank them... so he's having a party in honor of a great person." Suki said, her head veering slightly to watch her small son playing near the pond.

She smiled at Toph and placed a caring hand on her knee. "Don't worry too much. Zuko didn't leave you behind. He should be back today before the sunset. The party is tonight and he has to be present." Suki said, hiding a mischievous smile.

"He is the host after all." Katara chimed in, playing with the green grass around her. "You know that it's going to be a magical night." she laughed.

Suki's eyes narrowed at Katara's comment. "Yes, it should be a nice night." she said between clenched teeth.

Katara ignored Suki and looked at Toph's apprehensive face. "Toph, relax. Everything will be alright. You'll see that you don't have to worry about a thing. By the way, tonight Suki and I will dress you. Zuko had the seamstress measure you while you were in your catatonic state. Your dress arrived this morning." Katara said, a smile plastered on her beautiful mocha-colored face. Her blue eyes shone with giddiness, making Toph smile.

"Fine, but I want my hair loose." she said harshly. "Zuko likes it better like this." she said sheepishly, playing with some loose strands of hair that were blown around her face by the wind.

Katara and Suki began to laugh. "You really do love him, don't you?" Suki asked, her voice filled with amazement.

"I always thought you loved Sokka." she confessed, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I think that's the reason I sort of got pregnant before our marriage." Suki admitted, looking down at her hands.

"Suki!" Katara said in amazement, "I didn't know." her voice was filled with surprise and mortification.

Suki smiled at shrugged her shoulders. "I was young and stupid. Yet I don't regret my decision. Koki is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He brings joy to my life." she said proudly.

"I never loved Sokka. I did like him. He was my first crush. When Zuko joined our Gaang- well, that's when I truly began to feel something for him. I never pursued it. I was younger than him. Then there was Mai. I began to love him when I started working and living in the Fire Nation, spending so much time with him, made my heart yearned for him." Toph acknowledge, her smile returning to her lips.

The girls giggled and laughed as Toph began to tell them about her feelings for Zuko.

"Have you guys- you know-done it?" asked Suki, with a curious smile.

Katara stared at Toph; she held her breath for a short while, waiting expectantly for her friend's answer.

"It's personal." Toph said, playing nervously with the hem of her green dress.

"No, you have to tell us. I need to know now. Did you or did you not?" Katara asked with a frown. Her wavy hair moved as she shook her head.

Toph laughed and smacked Katara's arm. "No, we didn't. We did kiss." she said, with a silly laugh. "I really like his lips." she said awkwardly, a rosy color creeping on her cheeks.

"Ahh," both girls said as they hugged Toph.

"You are on your way to becoming a woman." Katara said pleased.

"I _do_ want to take my relationship with Zuko further…" Toph's voice trailed off. She fidgeted for a second and then continued. "I'm just not sure that he wants me- the same way. I wasn't really cheerful in the last few weeks." she said sarcastically.

Katara offered her a gentle smile. "You'll be surprise at the lengths Zuko might go to make you happy." Katara commented, looking at the horizon.

The sun was low in the sky. "We should start getting ready for tonight's party. I know Zuko won't like it if Toph is late. We need to work fast and make our girl look stunning." Suki said, getting on her feet.

"Koki, come on, let's go inside." she called tenderly, clapping her hands to get her son's attention. "We need to get ready for supper." she said. Koki's small face brightened up at the sound of supper.

"He really is Sokka's child!" Katara teased.

Toph and Suki nodded. "Yes." they mumbled happily.

"Well, let's get ready to face the Fire Lord." Toph muttered as the girls made their way to the house.

_**A/N: Hi! Sorry if I took too long to update. I have been busy working on other things. I want to thank you for the time you took to read my stories. Please review and keep me happy. I am a junky for reviews. My goal is to have a hundred reviews this time. Well, sorry that there was no Zuko in this chapter. **_

_**In the next ones, we'll know what happened to Mai. Things are going to get really intense between Sokka and Toph. The party is a milestone for the story… a lot of things will happen. I already wrote it and its going to be a two or three part story arch. Please have a safe weekend and remember to treat others with respect and admiration!**_


	12. A Beautiful Surprise, Part I

**At First Sight**

_A/N: Hi, again! I am very happy to write this chapter. It's fluffier than any other. You'll see why. I want to state that I am a fan of Asian tradition. I incorporated it to this fan-work. We know that Avatar was an amalgamation and fusion of different fighting styles, traditions and religions. I used many Japanese words in the story. I know they're difficult to pronounce, but I just had to do it. They are explained in the character's dialogue. Please, review and let me know how you feel about this chapter. I did it with love and dedication to you, the reader. Please, review!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I love it though._

**A Beautiful Surprise, Part I**

"Toph, don't wrap it to the right. You're not dead or going to be buried." Suki said, removing Toph's hand from the soft fabric.

"What are you talking about, Suki? I'm right handed, I wrap everything to the right." she said annoyed.

"If you don't tell me more about this supposed party and the guest of honor, I will bury you!" grunted Toph as she glared at Suki.

"Are you _glaring_ at me?" Suki asked in disdained, her hands releasing the fabric and falling to her sides.

Suki stared at Toph suspiciously. For a second she thought that Toph was staring, actually looking at her! She sighed and ignored the feeling.

"You should thank me that I know at least how to dress a dumb girl like you. I know for a fact that you're right handed, but according to Fire Nation customs you need to wrap the kimono from the left side over to the right. Only people that are being prepared for their burial have their kimonos wrapped from the right side over to the left." Suki tried to explain, exasperation in her tone.

Toph gave a theatrical shrug, and decided to let Suki dress her. She watched as Katara smiled at them, gleefully. She knew that these two were hiding something from her. She wanted to pry the information out of them, but she needed to be tactful.

"Suki, this Hiyoku is uncomfortable. Do I really have to wear it?" she asked, shifting under the kimono fabric.

Suki sat next to Katara. "Look Toph," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "the Hiyoku is part of your dress. You have to wear it under the silky kimono to keep it clean. You know how difficult it is to remove stains from the silk fabric. I know the whole assemble is a little uncomfortable, but you're only going to use it for a couple of hours." Suki added, her face flushing in anger.

Katara smiled at her friends. "Toph," she began, her voice holding a hint of sarcasm, "you need to dress in this outfit. Zuko asked us to make sure you were wearing it. It's part of his customs and tradition. You are his wife now, whether it was by force or not, you are his wife! And you are going to make him happy. You love him don't you?" she said dubiously.

Toph narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at both of her friends. "Of course, I do. I still don't understand why I have to wear this-this-this dress, kimono, yukata or whatever it is!" she screamed in frustration, lifting her arms in the air.

"There is something going on here. I know you two are hiding something! I demand to know, as Fire Lady of the Fire Nation, I have a right to know!" she demanded, her green eyes focused on Katara.

_There goes my discreet and tactful style_, she thought wearily.

"Oh, sure, now you try to be high and mighty. You can't use social ranks on us, Missy. You'll always be Toph to us. So suck it up and be a good girl and let me finished dressing you!" Suki fumed.

"There are certain things that we can't divulge. But I'll tell you something…" Katara paused with hesitation, looking at Suki.

"Zuko found his mother and he's bringing her here. She is one of the guests of honor. I can't tell you who the other one is. You're going to have to find out on your own!" she continued nonchalantly, looking intently at her long perfectly shaped nails.

Suki's mouth went ajar. "Katara, you weren't supposed to be telling. Zuko-he swore us into secrecy. Gosh, there's no denying that you're Sokka's sister." She complained, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.

Toph stood facing them. She was baffled and confused. "So, all this is to honor his mother?" she asked confused.

Both girls nodded. "Yes, but there is more. We just don't have all the details. All we know is that there is something big! Zuko is-" Suki managed to say before Toph interrupted her.

"Then let's get me ready! I need to look cute and presentable when I meet my mother-in-law!" she said hastily. "Come on, ladies. We don't have all afternoon. Make me beautiful!" Toph said, looking at her friends with determination. "Let's hurry." she said haughtily.

"If I knew this would've helped in getting you dressed faster, I would've told you earlier!" Katara laughed. She walked up to Toph and patted her shoulder.

"Are you wearing your good luck white susoyoke?" Suki asked, as she stood from the bed. "It brings good luck to a married woman!" she explained, as she arranged the sleeves on Toph's kimono.

Toph turned to look at her, "What? Sakesi- what?" she asked puzzled, a confused smile on her lips.

"Suki, what language are you speaking? I don't understand a word you two are saying!" she chuckled.

Katara was laughing too. "A susoyoke is the thin pettiecoat-like garment that you are wearing under your Hiyoku or undergarment." she explained, as she started folding and tucking the fabric in its place.

"Let's do something, Toph," Katara said as she stood behind Toph, "you let us work and you stay quiet, ok?" she mumbled.

Toph just nodded and let her friends finish their job. After two hours and thirty-three minutes, of folding and tucking and pushing and more folding and tucking the fabric, they were done. Toph felt like a life-size doll being dressed, by two overly zealous, enthusiastic little girls.

"Ok, time to tie the obi." Katara said, stepping behind Toph and handing the long belt to Suki, whom stood in front of the grumpy, already tired Toph.

"How many belts are you going to put on?" Toph asked with aggravation. She'd already lost track of how many different sized belt they had put on her.

Katara sighed in frustration. "Didn't we agree that you were going to shut-up and let us work on you?" she asked through clenched teeth. "The obi belt consists of many different belts to hold the kimono in place. Plus, we still need to put the traditional fan in the obi belt."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Why would I want a fan on the obi belt?" she mocked. She began to fidget and furiously scratching her head. "I know it's hot, but I can just have Momo fan me." Toph joked, as she touched the obi's fabric with her free hand.

Suki groaned, tying the sash around Toph's small waist. "It symbolizes happiness. Depending on how wide the fan is, the greater the happiness the future will bring you." Suki said in annoyance, slapping Toph's hand off the belt.

Toph began to fidget around. "My head itches." she complained, as she scratched vigorously her perfectly coiffed hair.

"Stop scratching! You are going to destroy the hairdo. It took us long hours to make your hair look in the traditional Fire Nation style." Suki hissed, trying to fix the stray hairs on Toph's face.

"Don't worry Suki. The bunkin-takashimada is beautifully done. It's exactly like the portrait Zuko showed us of his mother. She had the same traditional hairstyle. All we need are the kanzashi and the tsuno kakushi!" Katara said happily. She clapped her hands giddily.

"Ok, I know that the bunkin-takashimada is the traditional hairstyle for a bride. Only brides wear them in the Fire Nation. The kanzashi are the gold combs that are placed on the bride's hair. Oh my! The tsuno kakushi is only worn by the bride. Am I getting married?" Toph asked amusingly. Her smile was so wide, that Suki feared that it was going to reach her ears and stay there.

Katara and Suki nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes, you are! Just don't tell Zuko. Promise that you'll act aloof. Please, Toph! You weren't supposed to know!" Suki pleaded.

"Ok!" said a happy bride. "I promise that I won't blab like Sugar Queen does. She really does tattle. She is just like Sokka. You remember when he blurted out that we were going to celebrate Aang's fourteenth birthday!" Toph said casually to Suki, who was nodding.

"I know! Remember when we found out I was pregnant! I was supposed to tell Sokka, but she had to ruin the moment. She was like 'Sokka, you're going to be a daddy!'" Suki said, her head shaking from side to side, as she recalled the memory. "Or the time when she told Haru that Meng liked him. You remember how she made us vow that we wouldn't tell him. The moment we stepped out of that room, she was already telling him about how Meng felt for him."

Katara placed her hands on her hip and stared at her friends. "Ok, I get it. Let's just finish dressing Toph. The ceremony will begin in less than an hour." Katara said angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"What else do I need to have on?" Toph asked exhausted. "I have more fabric than the Earth King's robes." she protested, turning to face Katara. "I just want to get this over with." she grumbled, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Just be quiet. The Fire Nation doesn't have as many traditions like the Earth Kingdom. My wedding had the Water Tribe custom and the Earth Kingdom's. You were there; remember that it lasted almost four hours." Suki whined, placing an encased sword and a small purse on Toph's hand.

"What are these for?" Toph asked confused, as she stared at the purse and the sword.

"The purse style sack is a hakoseko and the encased sword is a kaiken. I really don't know what they symbolize. Sorry!" Katara said, shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

"Ok. What else do I need?" Toph asked reluctantly. She stared at her reflection and found that she actually looked incredibly beautiful.

"Well," Suki began, scrutinizing Toph's dress. "You have the shiro-maku." she continued. She chuckled when she looked at Toph's confused face. "Shiro-maku is just a fancy way to say white and pure. It just represents your white wedding kimono dress. It's white just like we use them in the Earth Kingdom. It represents your purity. Your hair is in the bunkin-takashimada style. All we need is the white wedding hood. Great, where did I put it?" Suki said, as she looked around the table to find the white wedding hood that is customary for brides to wear during their wedding.

"Here is the tsuno kakushi." Katara said softly, handing Suki the wedding hood. Toph stared at her quizzically. "It's just a form of saying white wedding hood."

"Thanks, Katara!" Suki said and carefully placed the hood on Toph's perfectly coiffed hair.

When they were done, Katara began to cry. She ran to the night table and grabbed a handkerchief. She stared at Toph's beautifully dress.

"You really look beautiful, Toph. You are the cutest, shortest and most annoying bride in the world." Katara cried, happily.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Toph said, moved to tears. "I have the greatest friends in the world. Thank you, Suki and Katara." she quietly sobbed.

"Don't cry! Your makeup will get ruined or worst, fall on the dress. I don't want to think what will happen if your dress gets dirty. I think Zuko will have an apoplectic attack." Suki said nervously, wiping Toph's tears with a hankie.

Katara hugged Toph and Suki followed. "It's our turn now to get dress! I'm just so happy! Be Happy Toph. No matter what happens, you fight for your happiness with Zuko." Suki said, pulling away to face Toph.

"Promise me!" she said pleaded; her glassy eyes stared down at Toph.

"I promise! I will fight. I won't ever give up." Toph promised a happy smile on her lips.

There was a soft knock on the door. Katara turned to face the door and then her eyes darted to Toph and Suki.

"It's the maid." Toph said with a shrug.

Katara smiled widely. "I told the maid to only interrupt us if Zuko was home!" she whispered. "Your husband's back!"

Katara went to open the door and suddenly stopped. "We still need to talk to you about the wedding night." she said a impish smile on her lips.

"Oh, I think I'm going to faint!" Toph said. Suki and Katara began to laugh. It really was going to be a long afternoon!

_A/N: A shout out to all my beautiful friends Chariline, Ell25, shirozero and the others. Thank you for the reviews. To xXElementalxShardsXx here is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. In my defense, I needed to write this properly and easy to understand. In my profile I have posted a few websites addresses that can show you a picture of how Toph's wedding dress looks like. I fell in love when I was doing the research about Japanese wedding attires. I hope you find the information provided useful. I tried to explain as much as I could what each Japanese words was and what it described. The second part of this story arch is being reviewed and beta-read by my twelve year old, super intelligent eight grader niece. She is the one that asked me to use Japanese traditions to write this beautiful chapter. _


	13. A Beautiful Surprise, Part II

**At First Sight**

* * *

**A/N: This is a fluff filled chapter. It's part two to the A Beautiful Surprise, which is centered around Toph and Zuko's wedding. I hope you enjoy it. My goal is to have a hundred reviews. Come on people review! Take care and have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

**A Beautiful Surprise, Part II**

The maid walked into the room, bowing before Toph and smiling sweetly at her. "You look beautiful, Lady Toph." she said shyly, playing with the hem of her apron.

"Thank you." Toph said happily, her green eyes shining with contentment. "Why are you here?" she asked impishly, knowing the answer that the maid was going to give her.

The maid looked around the room and smiled at Suki and Katara. "Lord Zuko has returned. He is getting ready for the festivity. His valet and other servants are helping in getting him ready. The ceremony should commence in thirty minutes." she said nervously.

"Thank you for the information. Please come back in thirty minutes to let us know that the ceremony is beginning." Katara ordered, smiling at the young maid.

"Yes, Lady Katara." she said giving Katara and the rest of the girls a quick curtsy. She turned around and closed the door.

Toph shrieked in delight. "I'm going to be married. Really married to Zuko! I can't believe this." she shouted joyfully, taking a sit on the edge of her bed. "I pictured this moment so many times, but now it seems so real. I can't describe what I'm feeling." she said, looking at Katara.

Suki was also content for her family. She always wanted to feel close to Toph, but the fear that she was in love with Sokka, pushed her away. "I'm glad that you will be with the man you love. I am extremely glad that you'll finally live the life you deserve." Suki said gleefully, her smile spread widely across her face. She walked to where Toph was sitting and took her hands in hers. "Congratulations, Fire Lady Toph." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Suki, Katara, I am so glad that you're here to share my good fortune. I won't deny that I was a little jealous of both of you. You girls have a wonderful life, a man that is completely devoted to you. I always desired that for me. Now that I have one, I can't live without him. I want everyone to be happy!" Toph said cheerfully. "Before I begin gushing about Zuko, what exactly happens during the wedding night?" Toph asked, suddenly turning serious.

**

"No!" said a fearful Toph. The information that her friends had shared was beyond her knowledge. "It can't be, Katara. Suki, are you sure that's how it happens? But, then- how-where-I crap!" she stuttered, trying to find the correct words to formulate her question.

Suki laughed. "It only hurts the first time. After the first few trust, you'll begin to feel a different, very exciting sensation. I guarantee that you will enjoy everything." Suki said naughtily. "Just make sure that there is enough foreplay." she quickly added, a mischievous smile on her face, her gray eyes shining under the candle light.

"Don't scare her, Suki." Katara chuckled, sitting on the bed, next to Toph. "Look, Toph, it will be an unforgettable night. You will become one with the man that you love. There is no shame in what he'll do to you. I know he loves you; he'll take his time to please you. I have confidence that you will be happy." she said reassuringly.

There was another knock on the door, bringing both girls to their feet. "Come in." Toph said agitated. She was beginning to regret having Suki and Katara tell her about the intimate things that happen between lovers.

The door propped open and Zuko's head poked into the room. "Can I come in?" he asked, his deep husky voice sending shivers down Toph's back. She couldn't help smiling. Her heart was beating a thousand times faster than usual. She placed a nervous hand over her chest and nodded.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride." Suki muttered annoyed, her hands on her hips.

"Toph and I are already married." he said, stepping into the room with a pleasant smile on his face. "So, I guess that doesn't apply to us." he mocked. He wore red robes over a golden shirt and pants. The sash that tied the robe in place was golden, matching with the hair combs that Toph had in her hair.

"Would it be too much if I asked for some alone time with my Lady?" he asked, his eyes resting on Toph.

"Sure, just don't get her dress wrinkled. It took us three hours to get her ready." Katara said playfully. Suki was still standing with her hands on her hips and staring at the couple. "Suki, they need privacy." Katara mumbled, pulling Suki out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Zuko walked closer to Toph. He was much taller than her, looming elegantly over her. She tried to breath, but her breathing was shallow. He gently grabbed her hands and tenderly kissed each one with such longing that made poor Toph melt. He held her hands in one of his and softly caressed her cheek.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered softly against her ear, causing her body to shiver. "I wanted to be here with you, but I had to get someone that I want you to meet. She is too important for me. She can't wait to meet you." he said, smiling down at her. He gently pushed away from her. Toph suddenly felt cold and unhappy. She needed him closed to her.

"Do I know her?" she managed to ask. Her arms began to feel empty without his warmth. Zuko shook his head and just stared out the window. The sun was setting below the horizon casting different shades of vivid reds, yellows and oranges.

"No, you don't know her. I've talked to you about her. I found my mother, Toph. I found her and she is in my life again. I wanted her to share this special moment with us." he said with anticipation in his voice.

"What special moment?" she asked coolly. "All I know is that there is a party to celebrate something important. I heard that there will be two guest of honor." she said nonchalantly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, there is a festivity to celebrate the two most important women in my life. It's a celebration for the joyous return of my mother. Also, for the union of two hearts, that will beat as one for an eternity. Toph Bei Fong, I know that our union wasn't how I wanted it to be. We've been through so much, especially you. We've endured and suffered greatly. We lost so much precious time away from each other. I want to give our lives a clean slate and start over again. Toph, will you marry me? This time we'll exchange our vows in front of our friends and families. It's the least that you deserve, my lady." he said, his voice was soft and in control.

He clasped her small face and brought his face down to hers. "I really love you, Toph. Will you marry me?" he asked, getting on one knee.

Toph couldn't help smiling. "I'm already married, my lord." she teased, pulling him to his feet. "I'll gladly marry you again. At least this time I'll be present!" she mocked, pulling at his robe to bring him closer.

"I'm so glad." he said, his husky voice sending currents down her legs and body. He leaned down and brought his lips to her. Her hands carefully rested on his waist. He brought his hand to caress her face. His kiss was soft and gentle. It was perfect! She was in a daze. Her life couldn't be any better. He longingly bit her lower lip and smiled through the kiss.

"We should get ready for our wedding." he said nervously, his cheeks growing red.

"Yes, we should." she said breathlessly, still holding on to him. "We can continue this later." she said shyly, leaning against his chest.

"Yes, my love." he whispered, tracing small soothing circles on her back. "I promise to continue this after our wedding." he said seductively agains ther ear. "You'll be very glad, Toph." he promised, kissing her lips once again.


	14. I love you, Toph

**At First Sight**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

**I love you, Toph**

It was a formal event. Many friends of the bride and groom where making their way to their assigned seats. The candlelit room and the soft music filled the room creating a romantic ambience. Katara and Suki were delighted at the way things had turned out. The guest intermingled and stopped on occasion to converse with old acquaintances. It was a divine event.

"Oh Spirits, this is going to be beautiful!" exclaimed Suki, bringing her hand to rest over her heart.

"Katara, we should open a wedding-business-thingy." she said excitedly, closing the door that overlooked the vast room where the wedding was taking place.

"Like a consultant for wedding?" Toph asked, moving behind Suki, "Why would you do that?" she asked in disbelief. Toph made her way passed Suki and opened the door.

"That would be great! Suki, we could become like Toph said, Wedding Consultants. We could move to Ba Sing Sei, it's the best place to have easy access to materials." Katara said enthusiastically.

"Oh, wow! There are so many people." she whispered, turning to face Katara, Suki and Sokka with a large grin on her face.

Sokka sat on a large seat next to the fire place. He had a glass of Fire Rum in his hand. He stared attentively at Toph, watching as she smiled and felt the pangs of envy penetrate his broken heart. He knew it was too late to tell her his feelings for her. It was too late to change the course of his life. He was married to Suki. He had a beautiful son that brought joy to his life. But there was something missing, a void that only a girl dressed completely in white could fill.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards Toph.

"Can you sense who they are-like through vibrations and crap? Can you see the idiots Zuko invited?" Sokka snorted indifferently, moving to the window. "I think this whole party blows." he commented

"What's wrong with you crabby pants? You've been acting like an idiot all day!" Toph retorted angrily. "If you're trying to ruin my wedding get out before I bury you in a rockalanche."

Katara flashed her brother an angry look. "Geez, Sokka, you've been acting like a total dick since we came to the Fire Nation. You've been treating Zuko like crap… what's wrong with you?" she said, touching his arm and turning him to face her. Her cerulean eyes were staring angrily at him.

"Let go of me, Katara." he hissed, yanking his arm from her grasp. "Just don't bother me!" he hissed again, moving further away from her. He took a gulp of his last remaining rum and threw it at the fire.

"What's wrong, Sokka?" Suki said softly, walking toward him and placing a caring arm on his broad shoulder. "You can tell me anything. What's been bothering you?

Sokka shrugged and continued to stare out the window. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Toph snapped, walking towards him. "I thought that this was going to be the best day of my life. I wanted you to walk me down the aisle. I rather walk alone than with a grumpy idiot like yourself." she fumed, bending the floor around Sokka.

"Hey," he said angrily. "Why did you bury my feet?"

"I don't want you in the wedding if you're going to be acting like such an idiot. I didn't ruin your wedding, so I'll make sure that mine goes on without a blemish." Toph bellowed. "You can stay here until you mellow down a bit. You're drunk and- and…" Toph stuttered angrily, her hands clenched into fists.

Katara quickly made her way to where Toph stood. "Calm down, Toph. Zuko doesn't want a grumpy bride. Just breath." she said softly, patting her friend's arm gently.

Toph inhaled deeply. Her lips turned in to a smile as she thought about Zuko and their new life together.

"It's true, Sugar Queen. I got important things to think about. Sokka, if you ruined this special night, I will hunt you down like a savage beast and bury you so deep in the ground that not even a bear-hound will find you."

"Fine." said a reluctant Sokka.

Toph unbent the floor around his feet, setting Sokka free from his temporary prison. "Can I have a moment with Sokka, please?" Toph asked, turning to face Suki and Katara.

"What for?" Suki asked suspiciously. "I want to know what you're going to tell him." she demanded irritated.

Toph offered her a forced smile. "I want to speak to him in private. I promise to tell you, Suki. I just want to talk to Sokka, it's really not that important."

Suki walked to where Sokka stood, placing a possessive arm around him and turned turned to face Toph. "If it's not that important why do you want us to leave?"

"Suki is something that I have to ask Sokka. It's private and I don't really want to discuss it in front of you or Katara. I promise that I won't take long." Toph reasoned.

Suki reluctantly removed her arm around Sokka and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, five minutes. If you're not out in five minutes I will come to get you." she said irritated, pointing at Sokka menacingly.

"I promise that it will be fast." Toph said, staring at her friends as they left room.

Toph's smile disappeared as soon as the door closed. Her green eyes were flashing at Sokka. "What the freak is wrong with you? This is supposed to be my happy day, Sokka. You've been ruining everything all day. You act like a petulant child. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry!" she hissed, shoving Sokka against the wall.

Sokka just stood there, immobile like a statue. "Answer me, Sokka. At least be a man and tell me what's wrong!" she demanded, poking at him angrily.

Sokka didn't answer; his shoulders slump and his eyes sad. "Sokka, I thought we were friend. Why can't you be happy for me? I finally have the man that I love. I love Zuko and he's going to be my husband. Why can't you be happy for me?" she said huffing at him.

Blue eyes met green. "I love you, Toph." he said boldly, cupping her face in his hands and leaning his face closer to hers.

XX

* * *

_**A/N: I am aggravated and sad. I broke my left pinky so this story took me like four hours to type and it's only like a thousand words. I apologize for the cliffy. I only have like five more chapters to go and I'll say Ciao to this story. Thank you for you reviews and comments. I love you all and please review.**_


	15. I DO!

**At First Sight**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I wish I did!

* * *

**I Do**

Toph stared nervously at Sokka's blue eyes. She tried hard to analyze the situation; things weren't going the way she'd expected. All Toph wanted to do was speak to her friend, try to understand what was causing Sokka's unpleasant mood. She didn't anticipate him saying I love you, or Sokka trying to kiss her. Sokka's hands continued to cup her small face in them, as he leaned closer to hers.

She turned her face when his lips tried to meet hers, forcing him to kiss her cheek. He pressed her closer to him, forcing her to look at him.

"Sokka," she said annoyed, pushing him away from her, but he wouldn't let her. "Sokka, this is absurd!" she hissed, shoving him away from her. "I don't love you in that way... I love Zuko! I am married to Zuko!" she whispered angrily, slapping Sokka across the face.

He brought his hand to his cheek, bafflingly staring at her. "I-I," he began; his blue eyes opened widely, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Toph. I just- I wanted to kiss you so bad. I couldn't stop myself."

He took a step closer to her, but she stepped back, her light green orbs refusing to meet his gaze.

"I know that if you let me, you'll feel the same way too." he said, reaching for her hand.

"How dare you-you think that I would let you? I can't believe that you took the liberty to-to…" she trailed off, yanking her hand away from his grasp.

"Don't you ever do that again! I will kill you! I don't have any romantic feeling toward you. I used to think of you as a friend, but now- now, I don't ever want to see you again!" she grated between clenched teeth.

She grabbed the hem of her dress and spun around and headed to the door. "Once the wedding is finished, leave!" she ordered, not bothering to turn to face him.

Sokka's hand reached for his heart and cringed. "Toph, I'm sorry! Please, turn around and look at me." he begged, taking a step, but stopping.

"Count your blessings, Sokka. I won't tell Suki about this. Just leave and never contact me again. I don't want to have anything to do with you. You're no longer my friend." she growled in a low voice.

Toph opened the door and stepped out, taking with her the last thread of sanity. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Zuko was going to be her husband (he already was, but this was their official ceremony) and she was to become his wife. She didn't anticipate Sokka acting so foolishly, forcing his will on her.

She wanted to kill him in that instant, but if she did anything to him, Suki would find out and it would've hurt her feelings. Toph wanted to spare her friend the misery of finding out that her husband of almost four years didn't love her.

Toph continued to walk down the hall, forcing a smile as servants and guests would congratulate her on her special day.

"Thank you. Thanks for coming." she would mumble to them.

She reached the end of the hall that led to the back of the gathering room. She opened the large double doors and took a peek inside the room. She noticed some of her friends and acquaintances already sitting, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

She closed the door swiftly and leaned against it. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Toph wanted to leave the horrible event behind and be happy: and that was exactly what she would do. Today was the day when all her dreams would come true.

"On with the show." she muttered to herself, adjusting her gown, and walking towards the northern entrance of the large room where her wedding was going to take place.

Her breath caught in her chest as she spotted the love of her life waiting for her at the entrance door, his hand entwined with a much older version of Azula.

Toph immediately knew that it was Lady Ursa, Zuko's mother. She was dainty, elegant and refined. Her long black hair was combed in a traditional top-knot, a golden metal hairpiece with the Fire Nation symbol meticulously engraved in it. Her makeup was carefully applied. Her red satiny gown was long with elaborated Fire Lilies meticulously stitched with silk and golden thread at the hem of her dress and along the sleeves. Her nails perfectly manicured and the most breath-taking smile displayed on her crimson lips.

Toph drew in a deep breath, gathering the last of her wits and walked to where they stood. The candlelit hall created an ethereal cast upon them. Zuko looked so god-like, making Toph fall head-over-heels in love with him again. While, Lady Ursa looked like a goddess of a mythological story.

Zuko smiled as he saw Toph approaching them. The happiness in his heart was so much that he couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. He heard his mother chuckle and he turned to face her.

"Mother, that is the light of my life." he whispered to his mother, pointing at Toph with his head. "She is the future mother of my children and the Fire Lady, my happiness; she's everything that I need to live a long and fruitful life."

Lady Ursa smiled pleasantly. "She is adorable, Son." she said satisfied, squeezing his hand gently. "She'll make a wonderful wife."

"Mother, I'm so glad that you're here to witness our wedding." he said, placing a gentle kiss on his mother's hand.

Ursa grinned and removed her hand from his. "I'm also pleased to be here, Zuko. It's the greatest of joy to see my son so happy." she said, a single tear strolling down her porcelain skin. Zuko gently wiped away the tear from his mother's face.

"Thank you, mother." he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Zuko," Toph whispered sadly. She stood in front of them and gave them a courteous bow.

"Lady Ursa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." she said, bowing her head. "I've heard so many good things about you."

Ursa looked from her son to Toph. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fire Lady Toph." Ursa said warmly, extending her arms to hug Toph.

Toph stared quizzically at Zuko then at Ursa. "Just call me Toph." she said as she embraced Lady Ursa.

"Toph is a beautiful name." Ursa said affectionately. "I'm so happy that you love my son, my beautiful Zuko." she said, pulling away slightly from their hug and staring lovingly at her son.

Zuko walked towards them and placed his arms around them. "My favorite girls! I'm the happiest man in this planet." he said, kissing Toph's forehead and winking at her.

Toph only gave him a failing smile. "Yeah." she said uneasily.

XXX

As she walked down the aisle in her lovely white bridal assemble, he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. Toph was everything he wanted. She spoke her mind freely; she loved with all the passion in the world. She loved him- despite his past mistakes and errors- she loved all of him, and that was the best gift the spirits had given him. She was his better half, with her he felt complete.

Zuko smiled to himself at his corniness. Love really made him look weak, but at the same time it gave him strength and power to accomplish things that he would've ever dream of accomplishing on his own.

When she reached his side, he took her hand, carefully placing a tender kiss on it. The current that flowed between them was electrifying. He noticed Toph shamelessly blushing as she stared at him. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He leaned down to kiss her cheek softly.

"I love you!" he whispered on her ear, causing a beautiful reaction from his lovely wife. She punched him in the arm, her childish way of showing emotion in front of people. The congregation laughed at her display of love. Zuko grinned and turned to face Aang.

Aang stood before them, dressed in his chiffon yellow robes, with a wooden necklace with the water and air symbol engraved in it. He held a white scroll in his hand and smiled at the couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, but paused to look at the guest that had come to witness the sacred union of the Fire Lord and his bride.

"Thank you for coming to this special celebration, where two of my best friends have decided to tie their lives in the joy of holy matrimony. We've gathered here tonight to celebrate the love of Zuko and Toph. They have asked us to witness the union of their souls and lives." Aang smiled.

Katara stood beside him, wearing a light blue dress, her long wavy dark hair flowing freely down her back. Happy tears streaming down her mocha colored face. She smiled at Toph, silently clapping for her friend.

"They've given up their lonely paths, and have decided to venture together in a new path of eternal companionship. Bear in mind that this union knows no nationality, citizenship or ethnicity… It only knows love. Love is their solid foundation. Their love is strong, it surpassed hardships, existence and time. Their love is the adhesive that binds their heart together, making it beat as one. Their love is resilient, as strong as the Earth element. It shines brighter than the sun and it burns with the same intensity as the fire." Aang said a friendly smile on his lips as he looked at Toph, closing the scroll and handling it to Katara.

"We've gathered here tonight to celebrate the love of Zuko and Toph. They've willingly given up their lonely paths, and have decided to venture together in a new path of eternal companionship. Tonight one of our many wonderful friends would like to recite a poem to the bride and groom." Aang said, moving to the side, letting Sokka stand in front of the couple.

Toph gasped, afraid of what he would do. He looked down at her, his sad blue eyes hiding the misery losing her caused.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Sokka. I've known Toph and Zuko for a very long time now. Never in my mind did I picture these two together. Toph was always, well, tough and self-reliant. Zuko so full of angst and unsolved problems-yet, they always had a special relationship. When the banished prince of the Fire Nation joined our team: Team Avatar," Sokka said, chuckling at Zuko.

"Toph was the first one to welcome him. She saw the full potential that he could bring to our group. Those were hard times, but she always managed to see beyond the burdens of the hundred year war. Zuko, make Toph the happiest of all woman. Love her and always cherish her." he said, scowling at Zuko.

"Tonight I would like to say a poem that I learned a long time ago. I dedicate it to my dearest friends. " Sokka said, a weary grin on his lips.

He cleared his throat and smiled at Toph. "_The red rose whispers of passion and the white rose breathes of love; O, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove. But I send you a cream-white rosebud. With a flush on its petal tips; for the love that is purest and sweetest. Has a kiss of desire on the lips."_ Sokka said softly, his deep voice resonating through the room.

The whole crowd grew quiet, then exploded into thunderous applauses. "Thank you!" Sokka said shyly, bowing his head, giving Toph one last look and turning to leave.

Toph's heart began to beat harder and faster. She felt sad for the loss of her friendship with Sokka, but she knew that they needed to keep their distance. All that mattered to her was Zuko's happiness.

Aang took his place in front of the couple. "We'll now partake in the declarations and exchange of vows."

He turned to face Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko, do you promise in the presence of your family and friends to comfort, honor and protect Toph and to be faithful to each her as long as you both shall live?"

Zuko turned to face his smiling mother and then to face Toph. "I do. I swear that I do!" he laughed, winking at Toph with his good eye.

"Toph, do you promise in the presence of your family and friends to comfort, honor and protect Zuko and to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Aang asked Toph.

Toph looked at the floor, and then at Zuko. "I do."

"I ask the guests present to make a declaration that they will support and uphold this marriage." Aang addressed the guests.

"I definitely do!" said Iroh as he entered the room, a huge smile in his lips. Zuko waved at him. He gave his nephew two thumbs up and was ushered to his seat by Suki.

"And now the exchange of vows." Aang said, signaling the couple to turn and face each other.

Toph and Zuko turned to face each other. Zuko took her small hand in his. "…to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Zuko said his deep voice slightly shaky.

"…for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Toph said softly, looking into her lover's golden eyes.

"The rings, please!" Aang said, motioning the ring bearer to bring forward the rings. "The rings are a sign of their marriage and a reminder of the vows they'd said before us, the witnesses."

"With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you. I love you, my Toph." Zuko said gently, taking her petite soft hand in his and placing the ring on her finger.

Toph couldn't help control the tears that were falling down her ivory face. "With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you. I love you too, Zuko. I've always have and I always will." she cried, placing the ring in his finger.

"You may kiss the bride!" Aang laughed, patting Zuko on the shoulder.

Zuko took her hands and kissed the back of them. He gently removed his grasp of her hands and cupped her small face in his, leaning softly towards her, kissing her soft cheeks. He smiled down at her before his lips made any contact with hers. She felt lost in his eyes; they were so full of love, that for a moment she thought she was dreaming. His lips softly touched hers; they were gentle and enticing. He bit her lower lip before he pulled away from their kiss. He smiled at her and then turned to nod his head to Aang.

"As the spirit of the world in the form of the Avatar, I possess the power to declare you and pronounce you as husband and wife! Ladies and gentlemen, I present Fire Lord Zuko and his lovely wife, Fire Lady Toph!"

The booming sound of claps reverberated across the room. The happy couple trudged down the aisle hand in hand, waving at their friends and families, ready to begin their new life together.

* * *

_**A/N: I had to take a couple of breaks in between writing since my nine finger typing is horrible (I broke my pinky in three places, twirling my 9 yrs old niece- Yes, we were holding our pinkies together. Well, what can I say- I'm only 16 yrs old!). I hope that you liked the story, there are only a few chapters left before I conclude this wonderful experience. The poem that Sokka recited is **"**A White Rose" by JB O'Reilly. I tried to do the wedding as best of my ability (so, don't say harsh comments about it! I don't want to cry!) Have a great day and be kind to me: REVIEW!**_


	16. Playing Under the Sheets

**

* * *

**

At First Sight

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. I wish I did!

* * *

**Playing Under the Sheets**

Breathe, Toph. Suki and Katara already explained this to you. She thought, working on her breathing techniques.

She faced the mirror and looked at her reflection. She'd already undone her hair and was brushing it with the brush. With every stroke she would get nervous at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

A soft knock on the door brought her to reality. "Toph, are you alright?" Zuko asked worriedly, leaning against the large metal door.

"Ahh, umm, yes. I'll be there in a minute." she said nervously, biting her lower lip.

"Ok. I'll be here waiting for you." he said in his low, husky voice.

It's all going to be alright. Look at Katara and Suki; they're happy with their sexual lives. She thought sarcastically. Well, at least Suki is.

She pulled her black hair into a low ponytail and wrapped a red robe over her scantily nightgown. She slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it gently. The moment she'd feared was getting closer. The door made a slight creak and she stepped out of the bathroom.

Zuko was sitting down by the edge of his bed, facing the door that led to the bathroom. His good eye opened when he saw Toph emerged from the bathroom clad in a silk red gown that matched his own. He wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead. His eyes staring attentively at her. They were fixed on her watching every move, observing every detail and action that she made.

She made her way to where he sat and stood in front of him. Her heart was beating hard in anticipation. She licked her lips and extended her hand for him to take. He did so, with a pleasant smile on his lips, pulling her closer to him. He sat her on his lap and stared into her green eyes.

Toph had difficulty swallowing. His eyes were smoldering, blazing with the fire of his desire. He ran his pale hand over her arm and stopped at her shoulder, his eyes never moving from hers. Toph's breath caught in her throat. This was going to be worst than she'd imagine. He was debilitating her with only his eyes.

"I love you, Toph." Zuko said softly, breaking the silence that filled the room. He brought his face closer to her and gently kissed her cheek. His hand rested on her shoulder as his thumb made small circles on her neck. He continued to kiss her face, slowly making his way to her earlobe. He nibbled at her ears and his other hand dropped to her waist.

"I'll make this night the best for you." he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He was taking his time to prepare her for the act of love making. He knew that it was her first time and he wanted, needed her to savor every agonizing moment.

He ran his tongue on her neck sending fiery shudders all over her body. His lips kissed her cheek, her forehead and nose until they finally rested on her lips. She raised her arms and encircled them around his neck, bringing him closer to her. His lips were intoxicating her senses. They were warm and molded perfectly to hers. She ran her fingers through his soft, sleek black hair. She caught the soft scent of ocean breeze, sandalwood and fire. It was a glorious fragrance. She smiled against their kiss.

Zuko forced his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from her. His hands were roaming freely across her back, lifting her into his arms as he stood from the bed. He carefully laid her on the bed without breaking their kiss. He wanted her so badly, but he put his raw desires aside and continued to softly kiss her.

"Zuko, "she moaned, as she felt the coldness of the silk blankets that covered the bed against her exposed skin.

"Oh, Zuko." she whimpered in desire, as he positioned himself on top of her. He balanced his weight on his left elbow as he continued to ravage her lips and mouth. He played with her tongue, biting it, sucking it, until he felt Toph grow with desire.

He trailed more fiery kisses down her neck, stopping when her clothes became a barrier. "Toph," he grumbled, standing up from the bed to remove his own robe.

Toph stared at him in disappointment, when she felt him move. When he took his robe, her mouth went slacked open. He was wearing black loose pants and nothing to cover his well sculpted torso. There were muscles that she didn't know existed. Her husband was magnificent work of art. She wanted to run her hands so bad all over his body.

"Can I take your robe off?" he asked and impish smile displayed on his lips. He positioned himself on top of her and with one hand he removed her robe.

Toph was petrified, unable to speak. She just nodded at his request. She was surprised when he managed to remove her robe, leaving her in the scantly nightgown that Suki had given her as a wedding present.

Zuko smiled happily when he saw her beautiful nightgown, showing the silhouette of her perfect breasts and her flat abdomen. It stopped a little under her creamy thighs, revealing perfect lean legs. Her nightgown clung perfectly to every curve of her body.

"Toph, I'll make you mine tonight." he whispered hoarsely as he crashed his lips hard against hers.

* * *

The morning air entered the room making Toph opened her eyes. She yawned tiredly and turned to her back and stared at the ceiling. She jadedly rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching her arms and legs and smiled to herself. The memories of the previous night still lingered vividly in her mind.

She suddenly remembered Zuko and found his side of the bed empty. She was totally disenchanted. She got up from bed and noticed that she was still naked. In her frustration and timorous she wrapped herself with a blanket and walked to the bathroom. She took a bath and washed her hair and had a maid help her get ready for the day.

She went to the kitchen and the servant told her that her husband was in the dining room. She found Zuko smiling happily as he talked to their friends. They were all sitting around a round table, waiting for breakfast to be served. When Zuko spotted his lovely wife, he got up from his seat and greeted her with a tender hug and a soft peck on the lips.

Suki and Katara were smiling and probably more content than the bride. Zuko guided her and pulled the chair out for her to sit. When she sat down her smile disappeared. Sokka was staring at her. His face solemn and the spark of his blue eyes were gone.

"So, how was last night?" Suki asked intrigued, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on the table. "Was it as good as we told you?"

Toph's and Zuko's cheeks turned every shade of red. "I don't think that this is a topic for the table. There is a child in our presence. We should refrain from speaking about- umm, about things like this." Zuko stuttered nervously, giving Suki a serious look.

Suki laughed and sat straight against the back of her seat. "Please, sex is a very universal topic." she laughed.

Katara smiled, her hand on top of Suki's. Aang just stared at us, lost as always. "Suki, you can see by their faces that it was good. Let's just leave it at that." Katara said, laughing hysterically.

Aang laughed too, but he was as lost as a puppy in a field. Koki stared at them quizzically. The three year old was alert to everything they were saying.

"What was good, Mommy?" he asked carefully, placing his chubby arm on the table with much effort and facing his mother. "Why do we have to look at her face and his? What is sex? What happened last night?" he continued asking.

It was Suki's, Katara's and Aang's turn to get embarrassed. Sokka just stared indifferently at his son. Koki was looking around the table when his eyes darted to where Toph was.

"Koki, umm, w-we were j-just playing under the sheets!" Toph exclaimed uneasily, forcing a smile at the little boy.

Zuko's laughter boomed through the large dining area. Everyone slowly joined in the laughter, even Sokka had to laugh at Toph's answer.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like it! I wrote some hot scenes, but nothing obscene or inappropriate. I want to know how you liked it so review!_


	17. Toph, You're Beautiful!

**

* * *

**

At First Sight

A/N: Yeah, it's me! I'm back from my twelve day vacation to Central America and South America. I did amazing tourist stuff in Costa Rica and I had an awesome time with my family in Brazil. I got to see my older sister and her two sons. I'm very happy to finally meet them. They are lovely boys and they were so well behave that it was amazing. Anyways, here is the latest chapter of this story. It's a tender moment with Zuko and Toph. I hope that it is to your liking. I have already finished the story, just four to five more chapters and it should be it. Thank your for always supporting me and for the amazing comments and reviews. I pray that everyone is good and having a pleasant day.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA!

* * *

**Toph, You're Beautiful**

Toph stood in front of the open windows, letting the cool crisp air of the afternoon caress her pale skin. Her face held a blank expression, not yielding her true feelings. She was sad; perhaps disappointed at the way her friendship had ended with Sokka. Every good memory of their childhood together was wrapped into a small memory box and thrown in the deepest part of her soul for safe keeping. She wasn't ready to let go of the fond times they spent as friends, talking around the camp fire until it was so late that they'd fallen asleep. It was sad to let go of her friendship with him, but it was something that she needed to do.

They needed distance; enough space to heal! Sokka need to forget his love for her and see her as a little sister, not as a woman that could love him back. Toph needed to heal her contrite heart; she needed to rise above the pain of losing her brother and friend, Sokka.

Sokka had crossed the line when he tried to force her to kiss him. It wasn't correct; things could've gotten a lot worst. What if Zuko would've entered at that precise moment? She didn't even want to think about it! It would hurt even more if Zuko and Sokka would've gotten in a fight. Knowing Zuko, it would have ended in one of them mortally wounded or worst… dying!

Another scenario would've been if Suki entered the room and discovered Toph in Sokka's arms. Knowing the Kioshy warrior, she would've believed that Toph was after her husband. Definitely, a fight to the death would've ensued.

The thought of fighting should've made her happy, she was always ready to scuffle and fight. But no, the idea wasn't tempting her. You could call it maturity or the deep bonds that united her friends to her heart. It was something that she couldn't pinpoint at the moment, but she really didn't want to see anyone hurt!

She would miss Suki. They'd gotten so close and their friendship was blossoming so beautifully. It was heart wrenching to watch Koki, Suki and even Sokka leave. It was hard to depart from her beloved friends.

She watched as Sokka's carriage pulled by ostrich horses disappeared on the horizon. She would miss them very much, but it was necessary. Sokka couldn't stay another day in her house. His presence and his feelings towards her were very dangerous and disruptive. They could create more chaos in the house.

She sensed Zuko's steps approaching her. It was a soothing sound that calmed her weary heart. She felt his long muscular arms wrap around her petite waist, pulling her against him so tenderly. Her back was to him, as he kissed her neck so gently. Zuko's lips rested on the crown of her head, inhaling the fresh Fire Lily scent of her hair.

"Good afternoon, Toph." he whispered in his husky voice. "You seem different today. So deep in thoughts, is there something wrong?" he asked coolly, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Toph chuckled, turning to face him.

"Nothing, Zuko. Everything is alright. I'm surely going to miss Suki and her son. I can't believe that I won't see her for a very long time." she said, giving her husband a dejected smile.

"I can't believe that Katara and Aang will be leaving tomorrow. I'm happy for them! I just feel like I missed so much… for two years I was enclosed in a wooden prison. I can't have my old life back. I can't turn back the hands of time. I missed so much of this life, Zuko." she said, forcing a smile.

"I always thought that I was strong and that I could carry my own weight. I was straightforward, frank and forthright. I thought that if I was cynical and rude, no one would take advantage of me. It worked wonderfully on other people, but to my parents I was still the same useless, defenseless daughter." she paused, turning to face the window and look at the scenery before her eyes.

"To this day, nobody in Gaoling knows that I exist. I'm just a myth, a legend that circulates around our village. I don't exist and it hurts that the people that were supposed to love me unconditionally destroyed me. They stripped me from myself. I can no longer go back to how I used to be. I can't no longer be me. I've grown weaker in the past few months. Zuko, I lost my way… but in you I've found a better path in life." she said, turning her face to stare at her wonderful husband's face. He caressed her arms tenderly. She felt the current of his touch run shivers down her spine.

"Toph, I'm glad you're in my life. Everyday I praise Agni for putting you in my path. My life was never easy either- my father scarred me for life." he said, chuckling at her as he pointed at his scarred face.

"He banished me from the Fire Kingdom and my sister practically emasculated me." he chortled sarcastically, cupping her chin to force her to look at him.

"I know, Zuko. We each had a terrible childhood. That's probably why we're so demented and crazy in love!" she jested, giving him a weak smile.

"Regarding your sister Crazula, she was wrong! Remember last night?" she teased, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Go on, continue." she said, wrapping her small arms around him.

Zuko shrugged and kissed her forehead. "Toph, you know that I grew up without the love of my mother. I constantly fought against the need to be accepted by my father and my people for so long… that I overlooked what was important. Life passes us by without asking permission. We grow and learn from our mistake. We change and it's for us to decide if it is for the best or for the worst. I chose to change after I experience the hurt and destruction that the Fire Nation ideals were creating in the world. I changed when I was given an opportunity at redemption. I will always be thankful to you… for giving me a second chance to redeem myself in the eyes of your friends. You gave me hope when I thought that my Uncle hated me. You were always there for me. My dearest Toph, you put my life before yours so many times. I loved you long ago; your charisma, dedication and feistiness were among the things that I admired about you. I loved you so much." he said, running his white fingers over her soft cream cheeks.

"I understand that you love me. I love you too. I'm just feeling a little melancholic." she said, leaning her face into his hand.

"I wish I could tell you, Zuko. I know that the moment the words come out of my mouth you'll go berserk-" she sighed, removing her arms from around his waist.

"Let's just forget about it! Forget I mentioned…"

"Please be honest with me…" he pleaded, his yellow eyes staring at her lovingly. "I know that there's something that's really bothering you, Toph." he said tenderly, placing his finger over her lips.

Toph stared at Zuko. "What do you mean? I'm sad that my friends are leaving us. I'll miss them dearly. I'm still mad at my parents. Those are the only thing bothering me." she said sternly, jerking away from Zuko.

"I know what Sokka tried to do before the wedding. I know why you're so upset. Sokka and I spoke last night. He wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. He was very sorry for what he did to you." he said nonchalantly, caressing her pale skin.

Toph pushed Zuko away from her. "You knew and didn't say anything? You knew all along!" she said incredulously. "What did you say to him?"

"Toph, I didn't fight him- if that's what's worrying you. He came to me first and told me the events that happened between the two of you. He felt sorry for forcing you to kiss him. I'll admit- I was pretty mad. I kind of singed his robes." Zuko chortled, pulling Toph against his chest. "And his arms and legs... I also threw him against the wall... but that's all."

"I managed to control my temper before I harmed him and listened to what he'd to say. I want to be a fair ruler and if maintaining my composure and equanimity is necessary to analyze a situation better, then I'll do it. I have to start with my friends, there is too much that unites us. We became a family when we were fighting to end the hundred year war. I needed to be reasonable… Plus, I can't really blame the guy." he said. Toph gave him a look of disbelief and frustration.

"You cant really blame the guy? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you!" she bellow angrily, her light green emerald eyes flashing at him. "He tried to force me to kiss him!"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and placed his strong hands on Toph's shoulders.

"Toph, you're beautiful. Anyone in their right mind will agree with me. You're breathtakingly beautiful." he paused, admiring her beautiful face. Toph was indeed beautiful. Her long black hair fell like dark curtains down the middle of her back. Her bangs hid her eyes, giving her the most delicate look he'd ever seen. Her skin was flawless, a masterpiece decorated with deep crimson, lush lips that curved beautifully with every smile.

"My love, you're the most precious jewel that I've ever held! I don't blame Sokka for falling in love with you. I've known since before we came to rescue you in that island." he confessed.

Toph was awed. Zuko had known all along how Sokka felt about her.

"I didn't want you to worry. You'd enough to worry about. I needed to keep you safe and- you didn't need to know, not at that time." he mumbled.

Toph relaxed and drew in a deep breath.

"I didn't want to tell you, Zuko. I know how overprotective and jealous you can be. I remember how you would react when a person looked or stared at Mai (_remembering the __Ember Island episode_). You were always so- gosh!" she said annoyed. "I didn't want your friendship with him to end because of me."

"I'm not a deranged and unbalance teenager anymore. I've grown and matured a lot, my love." he said softly, looking down at her face.

Zuko kissed her forehead. "Your love is the most important thing to me. My friendship with Aang, Sokka, Katara and Suki take second place. I'm hurt that this happened, but Toph, we can't control our hearts. You and I should know better, right?" he asked, embracing his lovely wife in a tender hug.

"I know! We can't control our foolish hearts." she said wearily, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We really can't." she mumbled against his chest, letting the warmth of her husband's body sooth her worried heart.


	18. Author's Notes

Hello!

I just wanted to say thank you for everyone that left a review in this story. I have decided to end it! I can no longer write regarding Zuko and Toph. They have reached a point in their life that doesn't need any more explaining. They are in love and are content with the way their life had turned out. Perhaps, in a future… when my heart has healed. I can continue writing a sequel… but I want to end it right where it's at. As of today is completed!

Gualirix


	19. Epilogue: Embers in The Wind

**Epilogue: At First Sight**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: I hope that you like the end that I gave to my story. I know that it took me a long time to write this. But I had to think of a justifying end. Toph and Zuko suffered so much to be together and they are finally there. There was so much that I could write, but with this epilogue, I get to give you an insight of the night before/after Toph goes into labor. I think it's cute and I love it. I hope that you like it too!_

**Embers in the Wind**

The news spread through the Fire Nation's castle. The Fire Lady and the Fire Lord were expecting their first child. Little did the citizens of the Fire Nation know that Lady Toph was having contractions on the day of her official coronation, as Fire Lady and ruler of the Fire Nation. Yes, it had taken many months for the Fire Sages and the Earth Kingdom Ambassadors and Officials to give credibility to Toph's and Zuko's marriage, but after a long period of waiting and hoping, they have approved and given the final seal to legalize their marriage.

Through their marriage, came the union of two of the most powerful kingdoms in the planet. It would bring solidarism to two nations that once wage war against each other. It would finally bring forth a period of peace, prosperity and harmony. A period of new beginnings was slowly approaching.

Zuko paced along the length of the main hallway, wincing and cringing at the sounds of his agonizing wife's screams. He stopped on his tracks and turned to face Avatar Aang. Aang only smiled at his friend the Fire Lord, unable to conjure or articulate words that would bring the young ruler peace of mind. It was futile, labor brought pain and to say to Zuko that everything would be alright and that Toph was going to be fine, was too cliché.

"When does it stop?" Zuko growl, as fire flames were sent scattered along the marble columns of his castle.

Aang shrugged and leaned against the cold marble wall. "I don't know." he said indifferently. "All I can tell you is that she is in good hands."

Zuko glared at Aang and continued pacing down the hall. "I mean, when will she stop screaming? I don't like to see my wife in so much pain! Can't the doctor or midwives or Katara give her something to ease the pain?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know, Zuko. You kicked out the doctor for not giving her painkillers." Aang said, running his hand through his bald head. He was also anxious to know what was taking the Fire Lady so long to deliver her child. He was also anxious to see his lovely wife. He'd not seen her lovely blue eyes in almost eight hours. The fact that he could not hold her in his arms was agonizing. "We just have to wait and see."

"Do I have to go in there and command my child to stop hurting his mother?" Zuko bellowed, as he ran his porcelain hands through his dark locks. "I am going to change the rules. From now on the father of the child, will be allowed to go into the delivery room. I am the ruler of the Fire Nation, I am allowed to enter the chambers and be there to support my wife." he said belligerently.

The young ruler and the Avatar heard hasty steps approaching them. They exchanged curious stares and walked up the hall, through the massive doors that led to the Imperial gardens. Zuko groaned when he saw the warrior and his family approaching them.

"We came as soon as we heard the news that Toph was pregnant." Suki said, reaching her hand to touch a desperate Fire Lord. "How is she?"

"She has been in labor for the last eight hours." he said dejectedly.

"That is nothing." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "Suki was in labor for a day."

"This is not a competition." Suki snarled, staring daggers at her husband. "Can I go and see her?" she asked worriedly, as she averted her eyes to Zuko. "I can be of assistance. I help as a mid-wife, when I am not doing assignments as a Kioshi Warrior."

Zuko stared at the lovely Suki and nodded. He knew that Toph would need all the support from her friends. He nodded and watched as Suki ran passed him.

"She is in the Main Chamber, that is next to my personal office. You will see seven Imperial soldiers, guarding the entrance." he said sternly.

She stopped and turned to face him. "She will be alright, Zuko." Suki said soothingly. "Have faith that everything will work out wonderfully."

He smiled at Suki and silently prayed to Agni that Suki was right. He needed to believe that everything was going to be alright. Toph needed to be alright. They had to endure so many obstacles in their short lives. He couldn't live without his wife. She was his better half. He just couldn't fathom a life, an existence, without her wittiness, smartness and laughter.

His life without her would cease to be call life. If she was not beside him, he would wither and die. He would walk through the gates of hell, if she was not next to his heart. Toph was his better half. She was his wise, stronger and compassionate side.

"Sokka," Zuko said, turning to face the Water Tribe warrior.

"Yes?" Sokka asked, walking towards Zuko. They were both tall and muscular. They were still uneasy, due to certain events that transpired in the past. Zuko knew that three years ago, Sokka had confessed his love for Toph. He also knew that Toph didn't correspond to those feelings. Zuko had always been the person that occupied Toph's heart… But there was still that seed of a doubt.

"Are you still in love with Toph?" Zuko asked bluntly.

Sokka was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "I am not." he responded. "I am in love with my wife." he said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked gravely.

Sokka stared at his friend's face and nodded his head. "I had time to think things through. Suki is the only woman that occupies my heart. You can rest at ease, Zuko; I will not try to take your wife from you."

Zuko gave Sokka a pointed look and then turned to the Avatar. "I'm going in there." he said with resolve.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Sokka said, walking towards Aang. "It gets messy in there. They blame you for the entire thing. They throw things at you, whenever you try to help them. It's not safe for a man to go in there. "

Zuko looked confused, but he was determined to give his wife his support. "I don't care. I have seen death in the face and I have been in battle. All those things that you say are nothing compared to the battles and war we fought."

Sokka laughed, as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the cool castle wall. "It can't be compared to a battle or a war." he laughed. "It's worse!"

"How difficult can it be?" Zuko asked.

"I fainted when Suki was in labor." Sokka said casually. "Maybe you'll be different."

"I don't faint like little girls." Zuko said annoyed, turning around and following the same direction that Suki took.

He could feel his strength increasing. He felt stronger. He knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing. Nothing was going to stop him. It was his duty to be besides his wife. He could hear the screams getting louder with every step he took. His contrite heart was filled with pain and pity for his wife. If he could only ease her burden! If he could find a way to mitigate the pain and hurt she was feeling. He stopped before the door that led to the hall where his wife's room was. The guards allowed him entrance and moved to the side, to let him pass. He felt like running, dashing to where she was. His day was sunless, without his beautiful and gorgeous Toph. He need to see her!

He reached the massive double doors that led into her chamber, but a midwive that was exiting the room stopped him. He wanted to use his firebending ability to push her to a side, but he needed to be civilized. He was king, a ruler, a Fire Lord. He needed to be a professional, with manners that exceeded anyone's expectation.

"I am sorry, my lord, but you can't come in." said one of the four midwives that had been hired to help with the delivery of the Fire Lord's and Fire Lady's first child. "It's not a man's place!"

Zuko was seething with anger. His volatile character was lurking on the surface. How could she prohibit him to enter his Lady's chamber? Wasn't this his palace? Was he not the ruler of the Fire Nation?

"Move to a side!" he growled angrily, as he gently pushed the old woman. "I am the ruler of this palace and I am the law! I will enter without your permission!" he said with authority.

The old woman moved to a side and bowed her head at her superior. "As you wish, my lord." she said humbly. "Please forgive me. I was out of place…"

He ignored the old woman's words and opened the door that led to his wife's enormous chamber. It was dark, as he walked down the corridor and stopped in his track when he heard Toph's cursing every form of expletives.

"I hate Zuko!" she yelled in pain. "He put this baby inside of me!"

He could hear the pain in her words. He felt like a total jerk. Why wasn't he feeling any pain, but the emotional suffering that hearing his wife caused him? She couldn't really hate him, right? The day before she went into labor, she had told him, that her love for him was greater than the universe and the stars.

He continued walking down the hall, until he came across the large four-post bed, where a tiny porcelain skinned young woman, covered in sweat laid. The candle lights around the room, made everything look eerie and strange. He didn't care about the ambience of the room, all he wanted to do was run to her. He wanted to cradle her small body in his arms and kiss away all her fears. He needed to feel her warmth and kiss her creamy forehead to reassure his heart that she was still alive.

"Get out…. OUCH!" she yelled, throwing a pillow that was beside her at him.

Perfect aim! It hit him across the face, but he remained stoic, his eyes focused on her only. He felt his love grow anew. This perfect woman was bearing him a dream, an heir to his throne; a princess or prince to spoil and love. Yes, she was giving birth to a miracle that was part of them… a miracle that would solidify their love and devotion.

He silently ambled towards her, passing the midwives, Suki and Katara. They were eyeing him curiously, when Toph let out a loud wail and her face scrunched up and she started pushing.

"Oh, it's coming." she hissed, as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead as she gave all her might into the labor. It was getting dangerous. He could only hope that Agni would look down upon them and help his wife deliver the baby safely.

He reached for her pale hand and held it in his. He was going to give her his strength (metaphorically speaking).

"Zuko," she whispered, pain laced in every word. "I am so scared." she said, her green eyes staring at him. "Don't go. Don't leave me! I don't hate you."

"I know, love." he said in his deep voice. "I wasn't going to leave you." he said, smiling softly at her.

She nodded and grinned at him, behind her tears. "We can do this, Zuko." she sobbed, as she pushed harder than the last time.

"Yes, my lady, I can see the head." the midwife said happily.

Zuko stood up from the bed and walked to the end of the bed and stared wide eyed at what was displayed before him. He couldn't believe what he was staring at! It had to be a joke, but, no, it was a reality. That was his child and he was…

"My lord," he heard, as everything around him started to black out. The voices were distant and the darkness slowly surrounded him.

*^_^*

Zuko could hear the sound of whispers around him. He slowly opened his eyes and could see the distorted figures that surrounded him.

"Zuko," he heard a gentle voice. "Zuko, my love, wake up!"

He mumbled something that was inaudible and struggled to open his eyes. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the sound of screams, blood, and a head and…

"Toph," he screamed, as he struggled to get up. He was still dizzy, but at least, he could discern the figures that were around him. His golden orbs were fixated on her green eyes. She was smiling at him. Her pained expression was gone. He found himself smiling lovingly at her. How could a person's heart hold so much love? "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and then her eyes moved to the side of the room. He followed her line of vision and held his breath. He couldn't believe what his eyes were gazing at. A small iron cradle was placed on the right side of the bed, where he was laying. He could see a small pale arm, raised for him to see.

"It's, it's that our child?" he asked happily.

"Yes," Toph nodded, a pleasant smile on her lips. "That is our beloved child, Zuko."

He sat up in his bed and reached to touch his lovely wife's face. "Our child?" he said, feeling overpowered with love, fear and devotion for his new child.

"Yes, Zuko, our child." she laughed behind her tears. He gently brushed them away and kissed her rosy lips before scooting to where the iron cradle was. "It's a lovely son." she said with pride.

"A son? You gave me a son?" he said proudly, framing her small face with his large hands. He kissed her lips softly. "Thank you!"

She nodded and kissed him back. "Thank you, Zuko, for giving me such a wonderful life! Thank you!"

He smiled down at her and kissed her again. His heart was overwhelmed with love and adoration. His life was complete. His son and wife were both fine. He had friends to celebrate his accomplishments. A loving mother that he thought was dead, but was alive and now lived with him. Indeed, he had a bright future.

"What are we naming him?" Zuko asked, pulling away from their kiss. "Have you thought of a name, my lady?" he asked lowly, as he stood from the bed and walked towards the cradle.

Toph remained silent, her eyes carefully following him. "I haven't decided yet." she whispered, as she watched with amaze how he carefully lifted her little prince.

"Lu Ten," Zuko whispered.

"I love it!" she said, smiling brightly at her husband. "It's a beautiful name. I could not have picked a better name myself."

Zuko looked down at his lovely son's face. He looked so much like him, when he was a child. In that instant, he vowed that he would never be like his father. He was going to be a kind, understanding and loving father to his son. Lu Ten was never going to feel rejected and belittled by his father.

"Zuko, you aren't your father." Toph said.

"I know!" he said, looking up at her and smiling. "I will never be him. I will never be like him!"

Toph smile gently at him and nodded. "Zuko, the past is in the past. It's like embers in the wind. Today our future begins… together, with our son, we will be a peaceful empire, together with our friends and loved ones."

He nodded softly and sat beside her, still holding his infant son. "Embers in the wind, our past, is embers in the wind, Lu Ten. Today, we begin a bright future, full of promise, hopes and a better life for you, my son."


End file.
